The Sparkle of a Gemstone
by Hikari Yamoto
Summary: A fanfic mainly on Ikarishipping in highschool but has other shippings too. Ikari/Poké/Contest/OldRival/Flavescent -FS in later chapters- DISCONTINUED.
1. Enchanted Meetings

It was a dark, gray school day at Veilstone High when a certain purple-haired boy with a chartreuse-haired boy of the same age walk through the hallways looking for their lockers.

"Ugh. . . How are we ever going to find our lockers in this damn school?" The boy with purple hair complains.

"And our next class is in 10 minutes." The boy with chartreuse hair says sadly and they both see two girls their ages.

One with dark blue long flowing hair wearing diamond studded earrings and a beautiful pearl bracelet which matches her black tank top, pink mini-skirt and white beanie with a pink pokeball décor on it.

While the other has brown hair that curves a bit towards her neck and she wears a cute red bandana in her head that acts as a hair accessory which goes with her red shirt and white skirt that is long as her thighs.

"Holy crap. . . ." The boy with purple hair says while staring at the blue haired girl who blushes as their eyes meet.

The boy with chartreuse hair nudges his friend with his shoulder, "Yieee!" He says with a smirk on his face.

The purple-haired boy ignores his friend and walks up to the girls, "H-hi. . . ." The blue haired girl says turning slightly pink.

The boy acts as his normal emo self again, "Hey. . ." He says without expression and he puts his hands in his pockets.

The chartreuse-haired boy follows his friend and watches the brunette from the corner of his eye. _Hmph. . . Paul always falls for rich bitches anyway. . ._

Paul walks and talks with the pretty blue haired female, "Hey do you know where the lockers numbered 145 and 146 could be located?" He asks but doesn't stare at her since she was looking at him.

"Yeah. They're right next to May's locker and mine too." The girl says with a smile.

"Ok. . . Could you maybe show them to us?" Paul says finally looking at the girl his heart beating faster. _She's beautiful. . . Wait. . . What am I thinking? I'm Paul Raymond Leonardo! Who does not fall in love with a rich, popular, drama queen like her!. . . . But yet. . . There's something about her that seems different. . . . ._

"Hello?" The blue haired girl asks waving her hand in front of Paul's face.

"Oh. . . Sorry about that. . ." He says shaking his head trying to clear his mind.

"Well. . ." The girl says looking around and she sees long rows of lockers, "Here we are!" She says happily.

"Thanks." Paul says and he enters his locker combination then puts his stuff in.

"So what's your name?" The pretty blue haired girl asks leaning against her locker (which is coincidentally next to his).

"What is it to you?" He asks with a monotone voice and Paul looks at her with a expressionless face.

"I just wanna know." She says sounding a bit smart-Alecy.

Paul stares at her slightly surprised since most girls would be taken aback with things his said like that, "Well. . . . My name is Paul Leonardo." He says walking away.

"Oh. Nice name!" The girl says smiling and she follows him, "My name is Dawn Natalie Fedora."

Paul's mind spins around with questions but he keeps organized, "Is Johanna Fedora your mother?" He asks curiously.

"Yep." Dawn says nodding, "She's the owner of the Fedora brand." She says proudly.

"Wow. . . It must be great having all that popularity but I'd never want to be popular. . ." Paul says looking around.

"It's pretty rewarding though. Having all the latest fashions and accessories and if you keep hanging out with me and all my other friends you might end up popular even though you don't wanna be." Dawn says and they both enter Mr. Dicashio's classroom.

Paul looks for an empty seat but can't find any, "This sucks like crap. . . The only seat available is next to Dawn. . ." He murmurs to himself and as he passes through the middle aisle he hears some girls giggling.

"Paul! Come over here and meet my friends!" Dawn says cheerfully and she motions for him to come over.

Paul grunts and sits beside her, "What is it?" Paul asks turning around to join the conversation.

"Paul, meet Ash, Gary, Misty, Jimmy, Barry, May, Marina, Leaf and Drew." She says as she points to each of them while she says their names.

"Drew and I are close friends already but he's never introduced you or any of them to me." Paul says with a slight glare at Drew.

"Well you said you didn't need any more friends so I decided not to introduce them to you." Drew says looking a bit innocent.

"Anyway. . ." Misty says looking at all of them, "Let's continue our game of truth or dare. Paul?"

Paul looks at her, "What?" He asks.

"Wanna join us?" Misty asks.

"Whatever. . ." Paul says rolling his eyes a little.

"That's yes in Paul speak." Drew says glancing at Misty and Paul.

"Ok then. . . Leaf, truth or dare?" Misty asks.

"Ummm. . . Dare!" Leaf says smiling.

"Ok. . . I dare you to kiss Gary." Misty says with a smirk and their side of the room fills with Oooos.

"You said what?" Leaf says starting to panic.

"You heard her Leaf. Kiss Gary." May says smirking.

"F-f-fine. . . But you guys owe me!" Leaf says and she takes her hat off then kisses Gary while covering their mouths.

"Hey!" Ash says pointing at them, "You were cheating!" Ash raises his voice and everybody in the room turns to him, "Uh. . ." He says as his cheeks grow bright red from embarrassment.

"S-she wasn't ch-cheating. . . ." Gary says as he touches his lips from where Leaf had kissed him.

"And he ain't lying." Leaf says while crossing her arms and she lightly licks her lips.

_Riiiiing!_

The school bell rings and class starts.

A man with dark black hair wearing glasses and tall enters the room carrying books and what-not, "Hello class. Today you have half-day because of the play gonna be presented on the last week of school. You can just audition at the theater on dismissal time." Mr. Dicashio says as he drops the books on the table.

_And next is lunch break which means no more school after this. . .but I'd love to be in a play!_ Dawn smiles but doesn't notice that Paul is staring at her.

_She's. . . The love of my life. . . The princess of the school. . . And yet she doesn't seem like that at all. . . _Paul rests his cheek on his hand.

"Blah blah blah blah. . . Every school has its perfection and flaws but there isn't a perfect school." Mr. Dicashio says but that's what had been processed in Dawn's mind.

_Soooo true Sir. . . I'm the one who's the imperfection in this school. . . I broke nearly every boy's heart in this god-forsaken school. . . _Dawn grunts and sighs then buries her face in her arms as she crosses them across her table.

_Riiiing!_

Paul hears the school bell ring and it snaps his mind back into reality, "W-wha-?" Paul says and straightens up.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Dicashio announces and grabs his books then walks out of the room leaving the class to fix up after themselves.

"Finally! I never thought that fool of a teacher would actually be tricked into thinking that its early dismissal today." Paul says and snickers then Dawn walks over to him hearing the last few words he said.

"Wait. . . Y-you did what?" Dawn says in total shock.

"Well I told Mr. Dicashio that there's a play. . . Only problem is that there isn't. . ." Paul says guiltily and he scratches the back of his head, "Hehehe. . . I'm dumb enough not to think the whole plan out."

Dawn glares at him, "Your such a dumbass!" She says defiantly and then Dawn crosses her arms across her chest and looks away, "There is a play! It's entitled the Love Story of Fedaura and Leo and the audition is now!" She snorts and glares at Paul.

"What did you call me you bitch?" Paul says his voice drawing the attention of their friends.

"Paul there's no need to fight." Ash says and he stands between Dawn and Paul.

"She called me a dumbass!" Paul shouts at Ash and throws a notebook at Dawn.

"Ouch!" Dawn shouts covering her cheek and all her friends rush over to her side.

"Dawn? Are you ok?" Marina asks putting her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn doesn't reply and she sniffles taking her hand away to reveal a cut which is bleeding a bit, "P-Paul!" She screams turning to him and Marina back away, "Look at what you did to me!" She shouts tears running down her cheeks quickly and the salt from the tears make the wound burn like hell but she ignores it.

". . ." Paul says nothing but he turns away to come back carrying a damp towel, bandage and betadine, "Here. If it makes you feel any better." Paul gives the things the Dawn, "We don't want you to look like a mess when you get the part of Fedaura."

Dawn sniffles and looks up at Paul, "T-thanks." Dawn says her voice crackling and she cleans the cut and applies the betadine and bandage. _H-he really does care about me. . . I can't believe it. . . _Dawn smiles and touches her wound then hugs Paul without thinking, "Thank a ton. . . You saved my debut as an actress . . ." She says and buries her face in Paul's chest.

"U-uh. . ." Paul puts his arms to his sides and everybody smirks and starts singing "Dawn and Paul sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Paul blushes apple red, "Shut up! I'm just being nice for the bad thing I did!" Paul shouts and Dawn stops hugging him.

"Yeah! I'm with Paul!" Dawn shouts and puts her hands on her hips.

"Ohhhh! They're together now!" Misty gasps mischievously and everybody laughs hard except for Dawn and Paul (who are blushing really hard now).

"No we aren't!" Dawn and Paul scream at the same time and they both gasp and look at each other.

"Denial!" Jimmy shouts and points to them.

"Whatever! Paul and I are gonna audition for the school play and we aren't going to be laughed at after we receive high grades for at least trying to get in!" Dawn shouts and grabs Paul's hand then storms off into the direction of the theater.

"Look who's the next class couple now!" Drew shouts laughing and they all burst into laughter.

~xoxo~

"Grrrr. . . Those perverted freaks-of-friends!" Paul says grunting under his breath and Dawn let's go of his hand.

"Sorry about that. . . Anyway. . . Who are you gonna audition as?" Dawn says looking down.

". . . Leo. . . How 'bout you?" Paul says looking at Dawn.

"Fedaura of course!" Dawn says a little surprised with the question.

Paul nods but his mind whirrs with thoughts. _I have to be good. . . I heard that Leo kisses Fedaura in one part. . ._ Paul takes a deep breath and smirks.

"Hm?" Dawn looks at Paul and they enter the theater.

"Nothing. . ." Paul says and he shakes his head and he notices something, "There's not much people here. . ." Paul says and he looks around, "Oh great. . . 'Mr. I think I'm so popular and handsome that all the girls would like me' is here. . ."

"You mean Charles Richard?" Dawn asks looking at Paul then Charles.

"No one else. . . He's my biggest rival yet. . . Now he's my rival for the part of Leo. . ." Paul says almost growling at the thought.

"How did you find out?" Dawn asks curiously.

"Well him and I were battling during Advanced Battling Class and he was my partner so we were chatting a bit while battling and he boasted that he's auditioning for the part of Leo." Paul says and Charles walk over to them.

"Oh lookie lookie who's here!" Charles says mockingly.

"There's no time for games Charles. This is serious business." Paul says his voice hard.

"Mhm. . . So what's your proposal?" Charles asks growing very interested in the conversation.

"You must be dumber than a psyduck!" Paul shouts and walks over to the student activity coordinator, Ms. Ramona, "Ms. Ramona. I'd like to audition for the role of Leo in the school play." Paul says slapping his hand down on her table.

"O-ok." Ms. Ramona gives Paul the script and he goes on stage.

Paul clears his throat with a few coughs and he says with true feelings, "Fedaura! My one true love. . . You are the moon, the one who brightens up the sad, lonely nights in my life. . . Marry me and we shall finally become one. . ."

"Ms. Ramona! I'm auditioning for the part of Fedaura!" Dawn shouts and she runs over to her desk and Ms. Ramona gives Dawn the script and she runs on stage.

Dawn gulps, "Leo. . . I never knew you would have this much love that would melt your cold, dark heart. I've always thought you were just another boy who loves me for my money. . . I thought wrong. . ." Dawn says her eyes slightly shimmering in the lights of the stage.

Paul steps forward and holds Dawn's hand and his heart flutters from the touch, "Kiss me now. . . Or forever shall we stay parted in our different lives. . ." Paul says his feelings being let out on the words.

Dawn looks into Paul's eyes, "B-but my father will never allow a. . . street man like you to even touch me. . ." She says and Paul's eyes burn with feelings.

"Who cares about that father of yours. . . He might understand. . . Your mother, the queen, started out as a pauper, how do I know this? It is a very, very long story that only god can recall." Paul says and Dawn and their friends enter the theater but stay very quiet.

"Your right. . . I do love you Leonardo. . ." Dawn says slightly smiling and Paul glances at the script then kneels down and Ms. Ramona gives him a small, red box then Paul shows it to Dawn and says, "Do you, Fedaura Daianne Dawn, marry me?" Paul opens the box and it reveals a small, real diamond ring. _I-is this a fairytale?_

Dawn gasps then quickly whispers, "Why are you giving me a real ring?" Dawn stares at the glimmering ring.

"I just opened it but I thought inside would be some kind of fake thing!" Paul whispers back, "J-just get on with the act!" Paul says noticing that their friends are watching and some of the girls have teary-eyes. _W-we are a perfect couple. . ._

Dawn takes a deep breath then stares into Paul's eyes, "I do. . ." Dawn says her feelings making her voice crack.

Paul's eyes fill up with tears and he hugs her, "Fedaura. . . I shall tell your father right away that he will pick out a beautiful white dress for our wedding soon." Paul says and Ms. Ramona bursts into tears.

"T-this shall be the best play ever!" Ms. Ramona shouts and everyone in the theater claps their hands, "We have found our Leonardo and Fedaura!" She announces standing up from her seat in the front.

Paul stops hugging Dawn and they both bow, "This is my dream! To be in a major role of the school play!" Dawn shouts ignoring their friends Yieees.

"Rehearsals shall start at lunch and sometimes we might have to pull you out of class to rehearse." Ms. Ramona says and the group of friends walk over to her.

"We would all love to have a part in the play Miss." Barry says and Dawn and Paul walk over to them.

"Thank you all!" Ms. Ramona hugs all of them, "Our play will be a great hit! Some might not have parts so they will be the stage crew but they shall still receive minor awards and pluses." She says and they all shout Woohoo!

"Hey guys! I heard that prom is the last day of school A.K.A. as The Dance of a Decade." May says and Drew looks at her.

"You all better be choosing who you want for your partner." Ms Ramona says and she lightly snickers then they all blush.

"Whatever. . ." Paul says rolling his eyes but his heart says something else. _You know you want Dawn. . .Go get her!_

"Maybe Paul and I will eat separated from you guys today. . ." Dawn says and they stare at her, "Say one word cabbage boy and I will kick your head." She says clenching her fist in front of him.

"Don't worry. . . We won't since we understand if you two are growing attracted to each other because of the play." Drew says smirking and Dawn leaps to tackle him but Paul holds her back.

"Take pity on that little boy. . . He doesn't deserve to be wasted your energy on and we have to sleep early for rehearsal tomorrow." Paul says glaring hard at Drew.

"I told you that he'd deny that he loves Dawn." Ash whispers to Marina.

"What did you say?" Paul says letting go of Dawn and she tackles Drew.

"Graaaa!" Dawn screams as she tackles Drew, "Your gonna regret what you said!" Dawn shouts and May grabs her wrist.

"Dawn!" May shouts her eyes growing with concern, "Don't hurt him!" May pulls her away from Drew and Dawn growls.

"Gee. . . This is like a movie. . ." Jimmy says offering some candy to Marina.

"Yup. . ." Marina says and she watches them while getting the candy from Jimmy but their hands touch and they both bluish deeply.

Barry watches all of them smirking and taking pictures without flash, "This will be great for the school newspaper!" He mumbles to himself looking back at the pictures.

~xoxo~

"Today class I shall pair you up with the opposite gender to make things different for once." Ms. Fair-weather says.

"She always does this for stupid projects. . ." Paul mumbles and he picks a piece of paper from the jar she passed around for the boys to pick.

_Hmm. . . I wonder who Paul, Ash, Barry, Jimmy, Gary and Drew chose. . . _Dawn watches the boys pick the papers and she taps her middle, ring and pointing finger on her table as she waits.

Paul closes his eyes for a bit and he daydreams of him and Dawn. . .

"Mr. Paul Leonardo!" Ms. Fair-weather shouts.

"Huh?" Paul snaps out of his thoughts and opens his eyes, "Sorry miss. . ." He says and the students laugh.

"Open your book and turn to chapter three of your psychic pokemon moves book." She instructs Paul.

Paul grunts then grabs his book from under the chair and he flips through the pages, "There." He says showing the chapter start, "Happy?"

"Now boys. . . Open your papers and go to your partners." Ms. Fair-weather says and the class starts the become noisy and more crowded.

Paul gulps then shuts his eyes tight close then he quickly opens it and Barry walks over, "Dude. . . You got Dawn. . ." Barry says and he gasps and he laughs hard, "It must be faith that brought this to be!" Barry mocks and everyone rushes over shouting questions.

_Really? _

_Is it true that they're together but in secret?_

_This must be rigged!_

Paul stands up and faces Barry and the others, "Shut the fuck up all you assholes!" Paul shouts and everybody falls silent.

"Paul. . . Everybody knows the number one rule in my class is not to say any swear words." Ms. Fair-weather reminds him and she walks over, "Now, I need to give you a Behavioral Report for disobeying school rules." She says and she takes out a B.R. from her bag then scribbles down things.

"Oh god. . ." Paul says slumping down on his seat again and he buries his face in his hands, "What will Reggie say. . .?" Paul murmurs to himself.

"Here it is." Ms. Fair-weather hands it over and Paul grabs it, "Now don't say anymore unless you want me to call your parents." She warns him.

"My parents are gone. . ." Paul says looking at Ms. Fair-weather.

"Then how do you go school?" She asks.

"I have an older brother who has a car but sometimes I walk here." He says and Ms. Fair-weather nods.

"Let us get back to our lesson shall we?" She asks and they pair up.

Paul sighs and he gets his pen, notebook and book then walks over to Dawn's place, "Let's get started. . ." He says and he sits down then looks at her. _I know I should be ignoring them. . . But what they say is true. . . I do love Dawn but I can't bring myself to say it. . ._

"For this project you will need one dark pokemon each but more than one is even better. If you have one, study it's behavior, diet and moves, but if you have two then compare the different things between the two pokemon. For the two pokemon it is better you have two of the same pokemon like a poochyena and another poochyena." Ms. Fair-weather explains and they nod.

"So what dark pokemon do you have?" Dawn asks Paul and she turns to him.

"Well. . . I have an umbreon, mightyena and absol." Paul says glancing at the pokeballs in his bag.

"Let's do the two pokemon 'cause I have an umbreon too." Dawn says smiling and Paul can't help but smile back.

"It is due next, next week on Tuesday!" Ms. Fair-weather announces and they class goes back to their proper places.

_Riiing!_

The school bell rings and everyone fixes up their stuff, "Meet me at the theater later for rehearsal and call the others too." Dawn says and she passes a small, neatly folded piece of paper.

_I wonder what this is. . . _Paul unfolds the paper and reads it:

_Meet me at your place. . . Where do you live again? Tell me where you live later at practice and also just ignore everybody who thinks we're together ok?_

_Love, __Dawn_

Paul smiles at the thought of it but what made him surprised was the 'love' in the ending, "Why did she put that instead of 'from'?" Paul thinks out loud and he goes to the boys' bathroom to change.

Dawn comes out of the girls' bathroom wearing a long, golden dress with a cute shiny, yellow, big bow in the back with a couple of frills in the edges and the dress is poofy. She is wearing a pair of gold colored fishnet gloves and she replaces her gold clips in her hair with a sparkly yellow headband. Her shoes are cute yellow high-heels with a zipper in the back behind her heels.

Paul comes out of the boys' bathroom wearing a black tux with a black tie, top hat, black shoes and a brown-black cane. _D-Dawn looks. . . Like a true princess. . ._

Dawn smiles and walks over to Paul, "How do I look?" She asks twirling around and Dawn giggles.

"St-stunning. . ." Paul says staring at Dawn blinking a few times making sure it wasn't a fairytale.

Dawn giggles again and she holds Paul's hand then leads the half-stunned boy to the theater, "It's not my fault if we're late 'cause I had to drag you here." She says smiling and Ms. Ramona runs over to them.

"Finally you two are here!" Ms. Ramona says panting a bit but continues, "We were worried you had trouble getting here but here you both are!" She says and Ms. Ramona leads them to the side of the stage, "You two look wonderful especially you, Dawn and Paul, because you both are the two main characters."

"Thanks." Dawn says blushing and she remembers what Paul's expression looked like when he saw her.

Paul nods in approval and they stand-by in the sides, "Let's go. . . And start!" Ms. Ramona shouts and they start the play.

(Skipping time. . . by the way they are just practicing(in case you're wondering)

All the actors and actresses sit edge on their seats in the sides as they await the final kiss of Fedaura and Leonardo in the moonlight.

"Fedaura. . . I only wish of one last thing before the wedding at the cliff-side tomorrow. ." Paul says his eyes glimmering a bit.

"What is it my love?" Dawn asks her throat hurting from the 'anticipation'.

"To make a kiss that shall last until eternity. . ." Paul says and he strokes Dawn's cheek with true feelings.

Dawn blushes hard and she stares deep into Paul's eyes, "Of course. . . because that is what I have been whishing ever since we met at the park. . ." Dawn says her eyes growing teary.

Paul glances at Ms. Ramona who has been crying ever since the 'big part' started, "S-should Dawn and I kiss now?" Paul asks looking at Ms. Ramona and she nods then Paul's heart beats faster.

Dawn clutches Paul's free hand and they slowly close their eyes moving closer and closer until their lips touch and they quickly back away without making a real kiss yet.

Dawn gags and she looks at Paul, "This is absurd!" Dawn shouts looking extremely bewildered and everyone gasps then she hesitates then storms out of the theater.

Paul's jaws drop at the sight and sound of everything going around.

"She can't just walk out of this!" Ms. Ramona shouts and she stands up slamming her copy of the script on the table causing the other papers to fall and everyone gasps in shock for what happened to the two events.

"I-I'll go tell her later that she should be coming back tomorrow. . ." Paul says and he grabs his things and leaves, "Adios people!" Paul shouts before shutting the backdoor of the theater.

". . ." Barry stares at Paul leaving and so does everybody else.

~xoxo~

_Ding-dong!_

Paul hears the doorbell ring and he answers it to see Dawn carrying one pokeball, her book, notebook and a bag. _I didn't expect her to come since she might be. . . I dunno. . .pissed or something. . . _

Dawn looks at Paul as he opens the door, "I-I'm sorry for earlier at the theater and I shouldn't have done that. . ." Dawn says and she hugs him.

Paul looks at her, "It's ok. I told Ms. Ramona that you would be there tomorrow during lunch and dismissal." Paul says and he hugs her back.

Reggie walks down the stairs to see Dawn hugging Paul and he smiles, "Looks like my little bro found a girlfriend!" Reggie says and Dawn stops hugging Paul.

"She is not my girlfriend! She's just apologizing for something she did earlier!" Paul says his face turning slightly red form anger and embarrassment.

"Whatever. . . Step one: Denial. Check! Paul passed with outstanding marks!" Reggie mocks and he laughs then Paul and Dawn storm upstairs.

"Stupid brother of mine. . ." Paul mumbles under his breath and they enter his room.

Paul's room looks quite neat and organized but with a couple of messed up papers on the table, "At least you can keep your room neat. . ." Dawn says looking around and Paul sits on a small couch.

Paul smirks, "And I thought girls were much more organized than boys." Paul says and Dawn nudges him.

"Whatever!" She says and Dawn lets out umbreon, "Candice! Come on out!"

Umbreon pops out and looks around puzzled, "Umbree?"(Where am I?)

Dawn laughs and picks umbreon up then hugs her, "Your in my friend's, Paul, house!" Dawn says gleefully and Paul lets out his umbreon.

"Umbree!"(Hey!) Umbreon says and he leaps onto Dawn's lap, "Umbree?"(Who are you?) He asks and tilts his head at Dawn.

"Daemon this is Dawn, my friend." Paul says glancing at Daemon and Dawn.

Daemon nods and sits on goes to Paul, "Umbreon?"(Is she Dawn's umbreon?) Daemon asks staring at Candice.

Paul nods and strokes his fur, "So how should we start?" Paul asks and he stands up.

Dawn giggles, "Of course we need to collect the data for our research!" Dawn says still giggling.

Paul smiles and sweat drops then scratches the back of his head, "Oh yeah. . . Hehehe sorry I just forgot for a moment there. . ." Paul says.

Dawn laughs and opens her laptop, "It's ok! Just leave the typing to me and you start collecting the data." She says and Candice hops off her lap and sits down beside Daemon.

Daemon looks at Candice and notices she has a necklace around her neck that has one big pearl. _Umbree umbreon. . .? (Why do I fell weird just looking at her. . .?)_

Candice looks at Daemon and he watches her fur swoosh in the air as she turns around to look at him. (Daemon sees it in the cool slow-mo thing.)

Candice smiles and Daemon's heart beats faster and he tries to smile back.

Paul looks at Daemon and smirks. _Looks like someone has love-at-first-sight!_

Dawn pokes Paul's cheek, "Hello?" She says and laughs.

"Hey!" Paul says and he looks at her and pokes her back and Dawn puts the laptop on the coffee table.

Dawn laughs and Paul leaps beside her and tickles her, "P-Paul! Stop it!" Dawn shouts laughing and Candice looks at them.

Paul keeps tickling her and Dawn lies flat on the couch her legs curled up against her body, "P-please!" Dawn screams and she keeps laughing.

Paul stops tickling her then Daemon leaps across Paul's back causing him to fall on top of Dawn. Paul gasps and freezes in horror then Daemon and Candice stare at Paul and Dawn in surprise.

"Umbree!"(Why did you have to jump on his back to get your toy!) Candice shouts shoving Daemon to the wall and he growls at her.

"Umbree umbreon!"(That was the only way I could get it back without stepping on the scattered papers!) Daemon shouts bunching his muscles for a tackle.

Candice snorts and rolls her eyes then walks away behind the couch, "Umbreon. . ."(Whatever. . .) She says clearly annoyed at him.

Dawn pushes Paul off and glares at him, "Aren't you going to do anything to your umbreon for what he did to me and Candice?" Dawn shouts pointing at herself then Candice.

Paul glares at her for a moment then turns away to look at Daemon, "Why did you do that?" Paul shouts pointing at Daemon.

"U-umbreon. . ."(I-I just needed to get a toy from the back of the couch but your were hogging all the space. . .) Daemon says not meeting Paul's glare.

"That's the stupidest reason ever. . ." Paul mumbles turning away.

Daemon glares at him and growls deeply then tackles Paul, "Umbree, umbrae?"(What did you say?) Daemon shouts.

Paul falls on the floor stunned and his left arm hurts from a scrape, "Why are you tackling me?" Paul shouts at Daemon's face.

Daemon backs away glaring hard and the girls watch them bewildered.

"Guys stop fighting! Daemon just wanted to get a toy back and we were busying having fun not to notice that he wanted his toy so Candice and him could play." Dawn says and the boys stop glaring to look at her.

Paul looks at her and looks down ashamed, "S-sorry. . ." He says embarrassed for shouting.

Daemon looks down embarrassed, "Umbree umbreon. . ."(I'm really sorry too. . .) He says and Candice steps forward and puts a paw on his shoulder.

"Umbree?"(Do you mean it?) Candice asks her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Umbreon. . ."(Of course. . .) Daemon says with remorse in his voice.

Candice nods and takes her paw off his shoulder.

Dawn smiles faintly, "I believe you." She says and Paul hugs her tight, "P-Paul!" Dawn says gagging for air.

"Oh, sorry!" Paul says and he lets Dawn go.

"Thank god you didn't kill me!" Dawn says rubbing her sides.

Paul laughs, "I don't want to kill you! Why would I do that to the soon to be school actress?" Paul asks and he tilts his head.

"I dunno. . ." Dawn says and she laughs then calms down to type the data on her laptop.

Psychic Pokemo Class: Year 3

Submitted by: Dawn Fedora and Paul Leonardo

Pokemon chosen: Umbreon

Behavior comparisons:

Candice(Dawn's)

Behavior: Very calm and shy but if hyper and with friends with be wild and active.

Diet: Would prefer fruit, meat or leafy vegetables rather than pokemon food and eats a lot of poffins for contests.

Moves; Strongest move is shadow ball and weakest is faint attack but confuse ray is extremely effective.

Daemon(Paul's)

Behavior: Very arrogant and stubborn(much like Paul) but can be nice and friendly at times.

Diet: Usually eats pokemon food or fruit but loves poke-blocks.

Moves: Strongest is assurance and weakest is pursuit but quick attack is so fast that Daemon can sometimes not be even seen doing it.

"Done!" Dawn says after a few minutes of examining and watching the two umbreons.

"That's good. . ." Paul says and he glances at the laptop's screen then looks outside the window, "It's almost night. Either you go home soon or stay for dinner." Paul says and he turns to around to look at Dawn.

"Hmm. . . Maybe I could stay. I'll just text my mom." She says then gets her bag and searches for her phone inside.

Paul nods and stands up, "I'll tell Reggie." He says and Dawn nods. Paul walks out of the room and looks down the hallways, "Reggie!"Paul shouts cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"What?" Reggie shouts and Paul identifies it from downstairs in the kitchen.

Paul runs down the stairs and goes to the kitchen, "I asked Dawn if she wanted to stay for dinner and she said she'll just ask her mom." Paul says panting for air a bit.

Reggie looks at Paul with a smirk on his face, "Why did you ask her that?" Reggie asks and he continues cooking but the smirk stays.

Paul crosses his arms across his chest and narrows his eyes at Reggie, "Is it wrong to be courteous to people?" Paul throws back at Reggie.

"Well. . . Actually, no." Reggie says and he sweat drops.

"See?" Paul says, "We can never win against me in a debate."

""Hmph. . ." Reggie turns away and Dawn runs down the stairs with Candice on her shoulder and Daemon follows behind them.

Reggie looks at her, "Hi." He says and glances.

"Hi!" Dawn says waving at him and Reggie looks at her and nods.

"Paul, can you set the table?" Reggie asks but doesn't look at Paul.

Paul nods and gets the plates, placemats, glasses and utensils then sets the table.

"Do you need any help?" Dawn offers.

"No." Paul says shaking his head and Candice hops off Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn nods and sits on one of the chairs then waits. Paul finishes setting the table and sits on the chair beside Dawn.

Reggie turns around to see them playing ketchup, "Ah. . . How high school love is. . . First as friends. . . Next thing you know is they're best friend ends up as their lover. . ." Reggie says and sighs happily then brings over the food, "Here it is!" Reggie says gleefully and he puts it in front of them.

"Thanks." Dawn and Paul say at the same time and they both laugh.

Reggie smiles and they eat, "You were playing ketchup weren't you?" He asks looking at their bright red hands.

"Yeah but I could've hit Paul only if Daemon hadn't kicked the chair." Dawn says casting an annoyed glance at him.

Daemon looks at them innocently, "Umbree."(I didn't do anything.) He says and the puppy-dog eyes grow bigger.

"Don't fall for that look in his eyes. . . He's trying to hypnotize you. . ." Dawn warns and they laugh.

Candice nudges Daemon playfully and he tackles Candice with a playful growl.

Paul and Dawn eat and Reggie thinks for a few moments, "Right you two are both in the school play as Fedaura and Leonardo?" He asks curiously.

Dawn nods and Paul grunts in agreement, "If you are then did you know there's a part where they-" Reggie says but gets interrupted by Paul.

"We found out the hard way. . ." Paul interrupts and Reggie slightly glares at him.

"Yeah. . ." Dawn says looking at her food.

"We had that same play years back and the old Fedaura and Leonardo were so. . . Annoyed. . . They couldn't do the lines right, when they kissed you could see them spitting on the sides. . . I hope you two won't be as bad as them, will you?" Reggie asks.

"No need to worry!" Dawn says her eyes lighting up, "We already memorize our lines, have the perfect costumes, and the sets are almost done!"

Reggie nods and looks at Paul, "Is your costume the one upstairs inside the cabinet?" He asks.

Paul nods and tilts his head, "Why are you asking?" He asks curiously.

"Oh no reason. . ." Reggie says and Paul look at him suspiciously.

They finish eating and Paul stands up to collect the dirty dishes.

"When's your prom gonna be?" Reggie asks as Paul gets his plate.

"The day after the play." Dawn says smiling.

"Isn't that next week?" Paul wonders and he puts the dishes inside the sink.

"It is?" Dawn asks exchanging bewildered glances with Reggie.

"Yeah." Paul says and Dawn stands up.

"Oh. . . Well I didn't know that." Dawn says a hint of sadness in her voice and she returns Candice into her pokeball, "Anyway, I have to go. . . Bye!" She says smiling and Paul looks at her.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Paul asks.

"I had my mom drop me off here before going to work but she's still gone now." Dawn says.

"Maybe you could walk her home, Paul?" Reggie suggests.

Paul nods and he opens the door and Dawn goes out first, "How far is your house from here?" Paul asks and he closes the door.

"Just the house on the other side of the street." Dawn says pointing to a normal-sized house and she smiles.

"Oh. . . That seems pretty small for someone who owns a brand name." Paul says with a slight smirk on his face.

"My mom doesn't exactly own the company, just the name." Dawn explains, "You see, my mom owns the brand name but another person owns the company itself, she just thought of the idea of making that the name."

"Oh, now I understand." Paul nods and they cross the street.

Dawn smiles and they reach her porch, "Here we are!" She says happily.

"So. . . You'll print it?" Paul asks.

"Of course!" Dawn exclaims and she blushes, "Anyway, thanks for the help." She says with a smile and Dawn quickly kisses Paul on the cheek and goes inside, "Bye!" She waves and closes the door.

Paul stares at Dawn his eyes wide in surprise and he touches where Dawn had kissed him and Paul smiles, "W-wow. . ." He says then climbs down the steps and crosses the street. Paul enters his house and runs to his room smiling.


	2. Once In a Lifetime Dream

**Thanks for the reviews given! :33 it took a long time for this one to be finished….. Blame school and homework….. -_-**

**Also if you're wondering why Dawn and Paul can understand pokemon language… Well that's a part of their awesomeness! xD**

**Let's just say Marina and Jimmy are…. Somewhere in Johto xP I'm too lazy to put too many shippings in case I might get mixed up with them. (Currently the remaining characters are in Sinnoh.)**

**Major foreshadowing is here if you use your common sense.(Which might not be common to some of you. xD)**

**Anywayz…. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Dawn wakes up remembering yesterday so vividly that it felt as if it was replaying all over again, "That was a really weird day. . ." Dawn mumbles holding her head from a blood-rush. She glances at the clock, "7:30 am. . . 7:30 am?" Dawn shouts and she runs to the bathroom and nearly tripping on the drowsy umbreon, quickly taking a shower and changing.

"Umbree!"(Don't forget me!) Candice shouts and runs after Dawn who's running out the door and out to the streets.

"Sorry!" Dawn shouts as she grabs her poketech on the way out.

Candice jumps out of the house and runs beside Dawn, "Umbree umbree?"(Is that Paul and Daemon?) She asks looking on the other side of the street.

Dawn turns to look at the duo and nods, "That's them. . . But why aren't they rushing knowing it's 7:45. . .?" Dawn asks and she looks ahead crashing into a boy along the way, "Hey! Watch it!" Dawn shouts and her things fall when they stumble across each other.

"You should be the one watching out!" The boy says and he looks up realizing its Dawn, "Well, well, well. . . Look who came to school late!" The boy mocks and he stands up.

Dawn looks at the boy, "Drew?" Dawn shouts and she gasps then glares at him, "What are you doing here?" She asks picking her clear book up.

"Duh! Going to school! What else?" He says and Drew helps her up.

"Whatever. . . And thanks. . ." Dawn murmurs and they walk to school together talking along the way.

"So how are you guys with the props?" Dawn asks and they see the school entrance.

"Almost done painting the set. We just need to leave it to dry and taadaa! We're done!" Drew says and he laughs.

Dawn laughs too and smiles then walks into the school and looks around for their friends.

"Where do you think they went?" Dawn asks and a thought pops up in her mind, "Oh my gosh!" Dawn screams and she runs to the theater.

"Eh?" Drew stares at her for a moment then runs after her, "Wait for meeeee!"Drew screams and they both push people aside as they run franticly to the theater.

~xoxo~

Dawn enters the theater in her Fedaura outfit then sees everybody dressed up, "Where the hell is Paul?" She mumbles to herself and Dawn hears a familiar voice.

"I'm right here. . ." The voice says and Dawn turns around to see Paul in his tux and top hat.

"Oh. . . Wait. . . How did you get here before Drew and I did?" She asks curiously.

"I ran when you stumbled over Drew 'cause at least I remembered quickly enough that we had rehearsals." Paul says and he smirks.

"Hmph. . ." Dawn says and she crosses her arms across her chest, "It was Drew's fault in the first place. . . Anyway, now him and I have a truce until the day after the prom." Dawn says boastfully.

"Thank god all that bickering will end for a week!" Paul says mockingly and he laughs.

Dawn pouts and she walks away holding her head up high, "Whatever Leonardo!" She mocks and walks on stage, "Can't wait 'til it's the prom!" Dawn says gleefully and she smiles.

Paul grunts and walks on stage his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his black pants, "Proms aren't really my type in the first place. . ." Paul says he glances at Dawn twirling around in her dress.

Dawn stops spinning to look at Paul, "Hm? Did you say something?" She asks and walks over.

"N-no. . ." He says and looks around at the set, "They did it pretty fast actually. . ." Paul says quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah. . ." Dawn nods and she picks up a piece of paper from the floor, "Hey isn't this the day we're supposed to perform?" She asks and shows the paper to Paul pointing at the date and time.

Paul nods, "That's tomorrow." He says and looks at the flyer.

"It is?" Dawn screams and she starts panicking, "I haven't even gotten a new make-up set yet!" Dawn mops and she sits on a chair her face buried in her hands.

Paul walks over to her and squats down to put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's alright. You have the entire day to find what you need for tomorrow." Paul says sympathetically.

Dawn looks up at him, "Y-you're right. . ." Dawn says and she stands up smiling a little, "I'll just go tell May, Misty and Leaf." Dawn says she walks over to them, "Hi guys!" She chirps.

"Yo Dawn!" May says and she smiles.

"Hi Dawn-eh!" Misty shouts and she hugs Dawn.

"D-don't suffocate me. . ." Dawn says her voice cracking.

"Sorry!" Misty says and she lets go of her friend.

"Wazzup Dawn?" Leaf asks smiling.

"I just thought we could go to the mall together later so we can buy our dresses for the prom and play." Dawn replies and they pump their fists into the air.

"Great idea!" May says and she grins, "Can I borrow some money. . .?" May asks mischievously.

"No way May!" Misty shouts, "You owe Dawn like. . . 200 bucks!" She says and Dawn glares at May.

"I do?" May says and she nearly faints.

"Hell yeah! You owe all of us at least 50 bucks each!" Misty says and May sweat drops.

"H-how can I replay you all?" May says and she slightly panics.

"You do our homework until the school year ends." Leaf says with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh my god. . . I have to do 5 times the usual amount?" May says and she pouts.

"Yep but each mistake you make we have to add one dollar to your payment or you pay us in money." Dawn says and she smirks then crosses her arms across her chest.

"W-what?" May sweatdrops and starts running across the stage screaming her head off.

"What the fuck is wrong with May?" Paul mumbles to himself and he watches the brunette run across the stage again still screaming.

"MAY!" Dawn and the others scream at the same time and May stops running and screaming.

"Eh?" May asks confused at their screams.

"Don't kill your voice. . . Don't forget you need to hug Drew and hold hands too." Misty reminds May and she frowns.

"But I don't wanna hug or even make physical contact with that perverted-meanie!" May says sadly doing the puppy-dog face.

"May, that doesn't work on us anymore." Leaf says crossing her arms across her chest.

May sighs and frowns more, "Fine. . . If I get a better grade. . . I'll thank your people, but if not I'm gonna slap your faces." May says with a hint of challenge in her voice.

They all shakes hands, "Oh, it's on sister!" Dawn says her voice loud and proud.

"What's happening here?" Ash asks walking over to the girls with Paul and Gary but Barry nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where's Barry?" Leaf asks and Gary glances a small glare at her but it disappears quickly.

"He said he's in Kanto 'cause of his parents or something. . ." Drew says and they all nod.

"So anyway, what happened here? A handshake community foundation came here?" Ash says with a smile and the girls laugh.

"Of course not!" Dawn says still giggling and she explains everything that happened.

"Oh, but Ms. Ramona told us that we should even use our voices too much or else we have a bad play." Drew says and he looks at May.

Paul nods and looks at Dawn and May, "So are we going to the mall or not?" He asks and Gary looks at him bewildered.

"What in the world are we gonna do there?" Gary asks his eyes filled with confused.

"Gary. . . You're a stupid person. . . The prom is in a week and none of us even have a tux!. . . Except for Paul over here." Dawn says and Gary stares at her with a blank expression is mouth open.

"Gee. . . Your didn't need to use the word stupid. . ." Leaf says and she lifts Gary's chin up, "Keep your mouth closed or the spiders will make a web inside." Leaf reminds him.

Drew watches them with a smirk on his face, "This is very amusing. . ." He says the smirk growing bigger.

"Pervert. . ." Ash says and Drew looks at him the smirk disappearing.

"What did you say 'Mr. I think I'm great at everything'?" Drew says glaring hard at Ash.

"Nothing, let's just go already." Ash murmurs ignoring the icy cold glares from Drew and he starts walking to the backdoor.

"Whatever. . ." Drew says and May looks at him a thought settling on her mind. _Something's different with Drew lately. . ._

~xoxo~

Dawn looks around the mall the boys in the tailor while the girls go shop for their dresses, "Oooo! Let's go in there!" Dawn chirps and she drags May and Leaf while Misty follows shaking her head while smiling.

"Dawn, why don't you just go to your mom's shop?" Misty asks and Dawn stops dragging May and Leaf.

"Oh yeah!" Dawn realizes and she snaps her fingers then runs to a big shop with tons of different kinds of clothes inside.

"I've been here a couple of times. . . And I really like the shirts and leggings!" Leaf says and she runs inside and Dawn sees her mom in the back room.

"Mom!" Dawn shouts running to her and she hugs her mom.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Johanna asks and Dawn stops hugging her.

"My friends and I need dresses for our prom next week." Dawn says and she turns around to look at them watching them but Leaf is missing.

"I thought you picked out dresses already?" Johanna asks.

"Well. . . They were pretty expensive anyway. . ." Dawn says scratching the back of her head sweatdropping.

"Oh. . . Well I have the perfect ones!" Johanna exclaims and she goes into the closet room to take out four dresses of a different color each.

"Mom!" Dawn says in astonishment and she smiles, "These are perfect!" She hugs her mom again careful not to crumple the dresses and she gets them and gives one each to her friends.

They all go inside one changing stall each and Leaf comes out twirling in a sparkly seafoam green dress that ends just below her knees with a chocolate brown bow around her waist and a pair of light green high heels and a leaf green headband with a brown bow on it, "How do I look?" Leaf asks and May comes out wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress which has a shimmering bottom which ends at her knees with a cute pair of dark blue heels and a black clip with dark blue bangles on her arms.

"Cute!" May says and they laugh then Misty comes out wearing a yellow colored dress with a deep yellow ribbon above her hip with a pair of marigold yellow heels with white straps to adjust the fitting and a shiny, solid golden colored headband and a yellow, "I love these dresses!" Misty says and they smile.

"Hurry up Dawn!" May shouts to Dawn.

"Wait!" Dawn shouts back and she nearly stumbles out of the stall trying to put her high heels on, "Ack!" Dawn regains her balance and smiles awkwardly, "I survived!" She says and Dawn and her friends laugh.

Dawn twirls around wearing a cute, bouncy aqua dress with a white jacket that ends below her busts, "This is my favorite so far!" She says and shows the aqua green heels with green straps and a white ribbon in her hair and a couple of aqua bangles on her arms.

"Mine too!" Misty says smiling and Johanna comes in.

"I'm glad you all love them! They are all unique so no one else will have those dresses."Johanna says, "Go change back into your clothes and I'll wrap those up." She says and leaves.

The girls smile and giggle as a group of teenagers enter the shop and stare at them, "D-dude. . . Isn't that Ash?" Dawn whispers to Misty and points to a boy wearing a black tux with a black tie.

"Y-yeah! And those are the boys in their tuxes!" Misty whispers back and they all gasp then the boys walk over.

"Hey ladies." Gary says smirking at all of them but looking mostly at Leaf.

Drew nudges him smirking and Gary nudges him back, "Don't think I don't know you like Leaf, Gary." Drew says and his smirk grows bigger.

"Shut up May-lover!" Gary whispers loudly then May and Leaf look at him.

"What did you call Drew?" May asks curiously.

"Nothing. . ." Drew says covering Gary's mouth before he can reply.

"Hm. . ." May looks at Drew skeptically and she looks into his eyes.

Paul walks over to Dawn and smirks, "Nice dress. . ." He mumbles and Dawn blushes deep pink then Paul smirks even bigger, "And I thought you would get mad at me or something." He mocks.

Dawn blushes even harder and she looks away so Paul can't see her blushing a lot ,"Well. . . You're lucky I'm not destroying that cute face and tux of yours." Dawn says and Paul looks at her surprised.

"D-did you call my face cute?" Paul asks surprised.

Dawn didn't realize the word had slipped out of her mouth and she covers her mouth and gasps then backs away from Paul until her back touches the wall, "N-no I didn't!" Dawn says shaking her head furiously and everybody looks at them.

"The blooming of Ikarish-" drew shouts but gets cut off from a squeal and he looks at Dawn.

Paul steps nearer and nearer to Dawn and he holds her wrist, "Dawn. . . will you go with me to the prom?" Paul asks and he kneels on the floor still holding her wrist.

Dawn gasps and she stares at Paul, looking deep into his dark onyx colored eyes, "I-I would love too. . ." Dawn says and everybody says "Awwwww!"

Paul stands up and hugs her tight, "That's great!" He murmurs in her ear and Dawn blushes deep red.

Dawn hugs him back and buries her face in his chest, "Now I can't wait. . ." Dawn whispers and Paul blushes a bit.

"This is such a cute story!" May says and she watches Dawn and Paul hugging.

"Yeah." Misty nods and smiles then clears her throat loudly and Dawn and Paul look at her.

"Oh. . . Yeah sorry about that. . ." Dawn says and she and Paul both sweat drop.

"It's ok buddy." Ash says smiling and Drew glances at him.

Dawn smiles and she looks outside to see her mom smiling and nodding in approval, "Looks like my Dawn found a prom date." Johanna says with a hint of pride in her voice.

Dawn blushes and looks at Paul, "This does not change anything about the way I think of you." Dawn says and Paul smirks.

"Or does it. . .?" Paul says and he crosses his arms across his chest.

Dawn shakes her head, "Nope!" Dawn says smiling and she thinks of it. _Does it. . .? I'm not sure. . . I'll find out soon on the day of the prom. . ._

Drew smirks but doesn't say anything. _This will be a very interesting prom to go to. . . _

May looks at Drew, "Something fishy on your mind?" May says and she looks at Drew skeptically.

"Nothing. . . Just thinking about the set of the play. ." Drew lies and May looks back to Dawn.

"Anyway the boys and I have to pay for these tuxes before the owner of the shop kills us." Paul jokes and he walks out of the changing room and goes to the shop next door with

Dawn smiles after him and the girls walk over to Dawn, "Ooo! Our Dawn-eh has a prom date!" May shouts and Dawn blushes hard.

"At least I have one!" Dawn says with pride.

"But of all the people in school, Paul?" Leaf says and Dawn looks at her.

"Mmhm, and what about you and Gary?" Dawn asks and she smirks.

"That's way different!" Leaf says and she turns away.

"DENIAL!" Misty shouts and Leaf covers her ears and says "LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

May and Dawn laugh while watching Misty scream into Leaf's ear.

May drags Misty away and Dawn forces Leaf to stop shouting and covering her ears, "Listen everyone. . . The play is tomorrow and if we use our voices the people can't hear us." Dawn reminds them and they nod.

"Fine, no more fighting for the rest of the week." Leaf says and they all shake hands.

"Deal." Misty says and the boys come back.

"Was there a screaming contest here or something?" Gary asks and Leaf laughs.

"No! We were. . . Doing something girly." Leaf lies and Gary looks at her suspiciously.

Dawn looks around, "You do know we're in a changing room inside a shop." Dawn says and they walk out.

"Well we forgot to get out 'cause we had problems. . ." May glances at Misty and Leaf and they looks away.

Dawn shakes her head smiling and Johanna comes back carrying the dresses each in a plastic thingy, "Here you go!" Johanna says and they take their dresses.

"Thanks." Dawn says and Johanna leaves nodding in approval.

Misty looks at the dress, "I can't wait to wear this!" She says and lightly hugs the dress.

Leaf smiles, "Me too!" She jumps and they all giggle.

"Girls get so. . . Peppy about proms and stuff. . ." Drew says as he watches them.

"Yeah. . . It's kinda weird watching them. . ." Paul says and Ash looks at him.

"You better get used to it if you're gonna date Dawn." Ash says and he smirks.

"Shut the hell up Ass Ketchup. . ." Paul says annoyed and he glares at him.

"Guys don't fight." Gary says and he glare at him.

"In the first place you're the one starting all the fights among us." Drew points out and Gary snorts.

"These are one of the rare moments I'm stopping them." Gary says and he looks away crossing his arms across his chest.

Drew rolls his eyes, "Let's go get Zagu!" May shouts and the girls run to a Zagu stall.

Gary watches them and they sit down on a couple of chairs with a table. He glances around and sees the girls coming back each with one smoothie of a different color each.

"I think a pair of aqua fishnet gloves would match this dress!" Dawn says and she sips her smoothie.

"Yeah I guess so and I'll go get a cute necklace for mine." May says and she smiles.

Paul looks at Dawn and narrows his eyes, "We better go before our time gets wasted doing nothing. . ." He says and they all look at him.

"You want to leave since you're the only one not talking to anybody." Ash says and he smirks.

"But actually Paul has a point. . . I also need to buy a new make-up kit for tomorrow and the prom." Dawn says and May, Misty and Leaf nod.

"Then let's go." Paul says and he stands up and pushes the chair back.

Ash and Gary grunt and stand up pushing the chair back harder than Paul did, "What the hell will we do while the girls go to the damn make-up store?" Drew says annoyed and he glares at Paul.

"We should. . . Go look around the mall and stuff. . ." Paul says and he puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Ugh. . ." Gary grunts and facepalms.

"Well how 'bout you try thinking of a good idea?" Leaf asks defiantly and she puts her hands on her hips looking at Gary.

Drew scribbles something on his carry-around notebook and Misty peeks over, "Whatcha' writin'?" Misty asks and Drew quickly closes the notebook.

"Nothing!" He says and Drew puts the notebook inside his backpack.

"Well you don't have to be so pushy. . ." Misty says and she looks away.

Drew lets out a sigh of relief and watches the conversation between May and Dawn.

"I probably need more mascara, lip balm and some new shades of eyeshadow." Dawn says and she opens a box filled with all kinds of make-up.

"You so need mascara." May says looking inside it.

Dawn nods and closes it then puts it back into her bag, "Let's go!" Dawn shouts and she grabs May's hand then runs to MAX Factor.

Misty looks around and notices Dawn and May left, "Leaf. . . Leaf!" Misty shouts poking Leaf furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Leaf screams and she looks at Misty quickly covering her mouth and she hugs Misty.

"Uh, uh. . . ." Misty stammers and she looks at Leaf.

"I'm sorry. . ." Leaf says and she stops hugging Misty, "Blame this fucking asshole over here for me shouting at you!" She shouts and Leaf points to Gary who was looking very confused at the moment.

"It's ok, everybody knows how much of a bitch Gary can be." Misty comments and Gary snorts.

"Whatever. . . I have somewhere to go to anyway. . ." Gary says and he walks away with everybody else staring at him.

"Anyway. . . What did you want to tell me?" Leaf asks and Misty shakes her like there's no tomorrow.

"DAWN AND MAY ARE BUYING MAKE-UP!" Misty screams and they both panic and they run as fast as they can to MAX Factor.

Paul, Drew and Ash sweatdrop and they look at each other, "Well. . . What now?" Drew asks breaking the silence.

"Hmm. . . A taco sounds good to me right now. . ." Ash says and he rubs his belly.

Paul sweatdrops, "Food is all you think of. . ." He says and Paul rolls his eyes.

Drew nods, "Soo true!" He says and they both laugh.

Ash pouts and looks at them, "What friends. . ." He says and hangs his head.

"Dude! Ash! We're just kidding!" Drew says and he slaps Ash on the back.

"Not. . ." Paul says while coughing and Ash glares at him.

"Damn you Paul. . ." Ash says and he crosses his arms across his chest, "Meanie. . ."

Paul rolls his eyes, "How childish Ash. . . Calling me a meanie?" Paul mocks and Ash grows very annoyed.

"You think you're so great! How can I serve you, oh great one?" Ash mocks back and Paul just stares at him.

"You can start by pissing yourself to death. . ." Paul says and he walks away.

"Grrrr. . ." Ash clenches his fists and stomps a foot, "I wanna get back soooo much at that. . . That bitch! Ash shouts and Paul keeps walking.

"Well go get him back. . . But not at the play or prom 'cause he's gonna kill you if you ruin his happy days." Drew warns and he looks at Ash.

"Fine. . . But I'll make it something he'll never forget. . ." Ash says and he laughs evilly.

~xoxo~

The whole crew of the play rushes about getting the finishing touches done and their costumes ready, "Ok everyone! Take a break and meet here at 2:30!" Ms. Ramona announces and they calm down nearly everyone in the theater letting out a sigh of relief.

The group meet up next to the exit, "Did you buy that necklace?" Leaf asks May and she nods.

"Yeah, it's a shiny necklace with tiny diamonds at the middle part." May says and she shows it to them.

"Ooo! It's so pretty!" Dawn remarks and May smiles.

"Yeah it is!" Misty says and she admires it.

"It was actually passed down to me from my mom." May says and she keeps it.

"All this girl talk is killing me. . ." Gary says and he rubs his temples.

"Yeah. . . We've been hearing this all day. . ." Drew says and Paul grunts.

Ash looks at them, "It's not exactly killing me." He says and Gary smirks.

"Well you wouldn't 'cause you are a girl!" Gary mocks and they he laughs.

Ash grows red from annoyance and anger but he turns away and looks at the girls, "Can we at least go to the cafeteria?" He asks and they stop talking to look at him.

"Fine. . ." May says and they push open the doors and walk out of theater.

"I can't believe it!" Leaf shouts and she giggles.

"What?" Misty looks at her.

"Well don't you guys understand?" Leaf asks tilting her head to the side.

"Understand what?" Drew asks.

"All our hard work put into this play will finally be tested in the real thing!" Leaf says and they all say 'Ohhhh. . . .' while nodding slowly.

They enter the cafeteria and line up at the same stall, "What are you buying?" Dawn asks Paul and he glances at the big menu displayed in the front.

"Tonkatsu. . ." He says and rubs his eye.

"Is something wrong with your eye?" Dawn asks and looks at him while walking every few seconds.

"No. . . I'm just kinda sleepy from doing English homework. . ." Paul says and walks up to the cashier and tells his order then pays and gets his change.

"Oh you mean the one where you have to name 10 of your favorite pokemon and why?" She asks and buys a box of donuts.

Paul nods and gets his food then walks over to an empty table, "What kind of donuts are in there?" He asks and glances at Dawn.

"Ummm. . . ." Dawn opens the box and inside are many assorted donuts, "Lots of 'em." She says and picks a white powdered one.

"Oh god. . ." Paul says and he looks away.

"What's wrong this time?" Dawn asks and she bites into the donut.

"Please don't tell me that's a strawberry filled one. . . ." He says and looks at the donut.

"Oh. . . Then it's a bavarian donut!" Dawn says and she laughs.

Paul looks at her with his jaw down, "Ho-ly shit. . . . Those things are bad. . . It's a strawberry filled one. . ." He says and quickly eats then the others come.

"They taste awesome!" Dawn shouts with her mouth full of donut and jam.

"No they don't and close you damn mouth woman!" He says and Dawn gulps down her food and slowly moves the donut closer and closer to Paul.

Paul looks at her, "Don't you even dare poke me with that. . ." He says and Dawn smirks then pokes him with the donut.

"Either you taste it or I'll keep poking you." She says mischievously and the others watch them.

"This lunch skit is awesome. . ." Ash says while eating his spaghetti.

"No way am I tasting that shit. . . " Paul says and he looks at her.

"Then I'm gonna keep poking you until you do." Dawn says and she pokes Paul a lot of times.

"Stop it. . ." He says and pushes Dawn away.

"Never!" Dawn scoots back and keeps poking him.

"Stop. . ."

"No!"

"Stop or I'll slap that donut." Paul says and he faces Dawn.

"But then I'll throw the donut at you." Dawn says and she smirks then offers Paul the donut.

"Getting strawberry filled donut in my whole face seems worse than it being quickly digested in my body. . . Fine I'll eat the damn donut." Paul says making his mind up.

"Great!" Dawn smiles and gives the donut to Paul.

Paul bites his lower lip and glances at her, "Are you sure I should eat this?" He says unsure.

"Yes you should!" Dawn shouts and he nibbles it.

Paul swallows it and looks at her, "It's not as bad as the one I tasted before. . ." He admits and she laughs.

"I think the one you tasted before was rotten!" She says laughing and he thinks about it.

"No wonder my stomach started hurting after. . ." He says and everyone laughs.

"You better watch those expiration dates!" May says laughing and he pouts.

"Whatever. . ." He says and Paul stands up then puts the bowl inside a big plastic dish.

Dawn smiles and checks her watch, "Hey! We have to go now!" Dawn shouts and she grabs Paul's hand then runs, "Bye guys!" Dawn waves to them with her free hand and they shout back their goodbyes.

~xoxo~

"Wait w-what?" Dawn shouts and her eye twitches.

"Yes you heard it Dawn. . You need to practice the kissing scene." Ms. Ramona says nodding and both Paul and Dawn scream.

Ms. Ramona and the other students inside the theater cover their ears from Dawn's high-pitched screams.

"D-Dawn!" Ms. Ramona shouts above Paul and Dawn's screams of shock.

Dawn and Paul stop screaming and they look at her, "Y-yes miss?" Dawn asks and they all remove their hands from their ears.

"I'm really serious. You both need to practice somehow before tonight or else if you didn't then it shall be obvious when we really do it on stage." Ms. Ramona explains and she braces herself for another scream attack.

Dawn and Paul nod looking down and Ms. Ramona relaxes and lets out a breath of relief, "Good. . . Now go do something related to the play. . ." She says and she walks away rubbing her forehead.

Paul sits down on a chair and he buries his face in his hands then sighs, "What are we going to do?. . ." He mumbles and Dawn sits next to him.

"M-maybe we should practice. . ." Dawn sasy looking at the ground and Paul looks at her.

"We can't just do it here. . . Where everybody else is. . ." He says and stands up.

"Yeah your right. . ." Dawn says and she stands up then walks out of the backdoor to the garden.

Paul follows her and looks around, "So where exactly are we going to do it?" He asks and puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well I know this secret part where the group and I usually hang out at night or lunch break." Dawn says and she climbs a tree.

"Ok. . ." Paul climbs the tree and looks around. _It's pretty dark up here. . . The leaves are blocking the sunlight in this part of the garden. . ._

Dawn climbs down from a different tree peeking over the tall hedge that separates the dark part from where everyone else passes through, "The coast is clear. . . No one followed us." She says and watches Paul climb down the tree with excellent speed, "Woah! How did you climb down so fast?" Dawn exclaims and he walks over.

"Simple. I just half dropped-half climbed down the tree. Duh." Paul says and Dawn glares at him.

"You don't need to 'duh' me." Dawn says and Paul snorts.

"Troublesome. . ." Paul murmurs and Dawn rolls her eyes at the sound of her given nickname.

"Don't call me that." Dawn says and they both see a big patch of sunlight with a small fountain in one side with a field of flowers surrounding it and a grass field next to the fountain and filed of flowers.

"Is this the 'meeting place' you're talking about?" Paul asks looking around and he spots an umbreon sleeping under a shady tree in the middle of the whole big patch of sunlight.

"Yep." Dawn says and she walks over to the umbreon, "Candice?" She asks and the umbreon lifts it's head up yawning.

"Umbree. . .?"(What is it now. . .?)Candice asks and she stands up stretching her legs.

"I'm just gonna be here with Paul. . . Doing stuff. . . So he's gonna let out Daemon first." Dawn explains and Candice rolls her eyes.

"Umbree umbreon."(I hate that umbreon. He's mean and stupid.) Candice says glaring at the pokeball in Paul's hand.

Paul ignores the glares and he lets out Daemon, "Umbree!"(What is she doing here!) Daemon shouts a growl rising in his throat.

"Dawn and I need to do things so you better get along or I'm gonna cut half of your supply of pokeblocks." Paul says looking at Daemon.

"Umbree. . ."(Fine. . . ) Daemon mumbles and he walks over to Candice.

"God I thought you would both fight again. . ." Dawn says and she walks over to the edge of the fountain.

"Well last time was a big 'accident'. . ." Paul says looking at Dawn who is leaning over the fountain to look at her reflection.

"Yeah. . . But it seems harsh for him to tackle you. . ." Dawn says and she sits down on the edge making sure she doesn't fall over.

"He wasn't always the umbreon I got from the start. . ." Paul says glancing at Daemon.

(Cool flashback time!-flashback vision-)

"_Umbree!" Paul hears a familiar cry and he turns back to see Daemon being hanged at the edge of a cliff, "Daemon!" Paul cries and he runs over to a Team Rocket grunt holding Daemon by the tail._

"_Hehehe, you deserve this you stupid little umbreon for breaking my van!" The Team Rocket grunt shakes the small umbreon._

"_Let go of my umbreon!" Paul shouts and Daemon growls then twists back and bites the TR grunt's arm._

"_Ah damn it!" the TR grunt curses and he nearly drops Daemon but he swings back and lands on the ground unharmed, "You crappy little, evil-minded, god-forsaken creature!" The TR grunt shouts and Daemon tackles the grunt._

"_Daemon!" Paul runs over to them but stops as Daemon growls and bites the grunt in various places, "He-he's not usually like this. . . He's more of a quiet little umbreon. . ." Paul mumbles and thinks of a plan._

_Daemon bites the grunt hard and some of the wounds bleed furiously, "Umbree umbreon!"(You deserve every bite and ounce of blood lost!) Daemon shouts through gritted teeth._

"_Daemon stop it!" Paul runs over and grabs Daemon while the grunt twitches and tries to stand and Paul holds Daemon and puts a muzzle on him._

_The TR grunt stops struggling to stand and he flops on the floor lifeless with his eyes staring at the sky._

"_OH MY GOD!" Paul shouts and he drops Daemon and grabs his bag then dials for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny._

(-flashback ends-Awwww!)

Dawn gasps in horror as she pictures what happened in her mind, "S-so D-Daemon. . . KILLED someone?" Dawn whispers harshly and Paul nods.

"After that. . . Daemon was taken away from me for a year. . . And he was never the same after that. . ." Paul says looking down.

"Oh my god. . ." Dawn says and she hugs Paul, "I'm so sorry. . ." She says and Paul looks at her, his eyes filled with grief and sadness.

"I've adjusted to the new Daemon. . . But he's still annoying and mean. . ." Paul says and Dawn stops hugging him.

"There really isn't anything we can do for Daemon. . . He can only change himself. . ." Dawn says sadly and she glances at him and Candice playing with the fallen leaves.

"Sometimes there are hints he's still his old self. . . It's just being hidden under that badass attitude of his. . ." Paul says and Dawn looks at him.

"I know that. . . But we have better things to do than to sit here and think about what happened in the past. . ." Dawn says and Paul glances at her.

"I know what you mean. . . But we need to set the mood somehow. . ." Paul says and Dawn looks around then scoots closer and he smirks.

Dawn smiles and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear than blushes.

Paul pretends to stretch down but he secretly plucks a rose from the side of the fountain and rubs it against the edge of the fountain to de-thorn it.

Dawn glances at Paul then blushes hard and looks down.

Paul turns to Dawn, "Here." He gives her the flower and Dawn blushes deep red, "Um. . . This is you know. . . To set the mood. . ." Paul says and he slightly blushes.

Dawn takes the red rose and smiles then she holds it tight, "Thank you. . ." She says and Dawn closes her eyes.

Paul watches as she smells the rose. _She is so delicate. . . Sweet. . . Beautiful. . . Like a rose with it's very soft petals. . .It's wonderful aroma. . . Sweet to everyone's likings. . .Beautiful. . .There's no description to match her looks. . . That hair like of a dark night with a hint of deep dark blue like a lake's reflection because of a moon's light, that kind of blue. . . Those eyes that sparkle even in the darkest hour. . . That laugh which sounds like music to my ears. . . That smile which causes my heart to melt at the sight of it. . . Dawn. . . Dawn Natalie Fedora. . . The person who crosses every thought of mine. . .The one who will be mine. . .Someday. . .One day. . . Forever. . _

Dawn looks at Paul and smiles. _I love those wonderful onyx colored eyes for his. . . That lavender hair which masks his beautiful face. . . That smirk that would form a hint of a smile he hides. . . That attitude. . .Extremely different form the rest but is the perfect one for me. . .That voice. . . Deep and rough. . . But I've always known it was sweet and wonderful from the start. . . That cute blush that creeps onto his face with every comment of how my friends think of us together. . .I love him. . . But would he feel the same way to me? Maybe I'll find out soon enough. . ._

Paul holds Dawn's hand and Dawn blushes harder. Both their hearts beating faster with every second passing by. He suddenly moves forward without thinking and his lips fall upon Dawn's.

Dawn blinks in shock but it fades away as time passes by and Paul's hand snakes to her waist and she wraps an arm around Paul's neck. The moment lasted for seconds but felt like a lifetime's worth for Dawn.

The need for air grows and they break apart, "Wow. . ." Paul says and he shakes his head, "Listen up Troublesome, do not speak of this or I will hate you for the rest of my life. . ." Paul says and Dawn nods then smirks. _What is she thinking of. . .?_

Dawn keeps smirking and she leaps at Paul a passionate kiss lies upon them and Dawn closes her eyes as Paul holds her close. Their tongues lock and they hear a rustling sound but Dawn and Paul ignore it.

Candice and Daemon walk back to the field of flowers and they freeze in shock as they see their trainers kissing by the fountain, "U-umbree umbreon. . ."(U-uh maybe we should leave. . .) Daemon says and they crouch down low enough so they can't be seen.

Dawn runs a hand through Paul's purple colored hair as they separate, "Wow Paul. . . That was. . . Amazing. . ." She murmurs and Paul nods lost in a daze.

Candice crawls on her belly to the edge of the fountain and Paul tenses in shock, "D-Dawn. . . W-why is y-your umbreon h-here?" Paul stammers and Dawn looks at Candice then gasps.

"Umbreon umbree. . ."(Well Daemon and I didn't know that you would be kissing here. . .) Candice says looking down sadly.

"I don't know if I should be furious or embarrassed. . ." Dawn mumbles grasping Paul's hand.

"M-me neither. . ." Paul whispers so faintly that Candice has to perk her ears up to hear what Paul said.

Daemon storms over to Candice and growls low, "Umbree umbreon. . .?"(Why the hell did you do that. . .?) He asks with his teeth gritted.

"Umbree. . ."(You said crawl there. . .) Candice mumbles looking at him.

"Umbree! Umbreon umbree!"(Dumbass! I said DON'T crawl there!) Daemons shouts and Candice growls even lower to the ground.

Paul narrows his eyes and grabs Daemon before he can lunge at Candice, "Don't you dare harm her." Paul says roughly and Daemon thrashes around.

"Umbree umbree umbree!"(Let go, let go, let go!) Daemon screams and Paul holds him tighter.

"Just put him in a pokeball!" Dawn shouts above the protests from Daemon.

Paul nods and grabs Daemon's pokeball then returns him and the pokeball shakes but Paul puts it back into his bag, "Anyway. . ." Paul says and he looks at Dawn.

"We better get back before anybody realizes we've been gone a while. . ." Dawn says and she stands up holding Paul's hand while walking back.

Candice follows close behind looking back every once in a while.

Paul smirks and glances at Dawn every few seconds slightly blushing but he can't resist it. _Why. . .? Why does she have to be so pretty? This can help motivate me during the play but what about the prom? Will I mess up? Ugh! I need to be focused so I don't mess up! But. . . There's also Daemon's anger issues. . .*mental sigh*_

Dawn smiles at Paul and she blushes bright pink and her mind swirls with thoughts. _Paul. . .Paul. . . Paul Raymond Leonardo. . . My Leo. . . Only when I'm Fedaura. . .Other than that he's just Paul. . ._

Candice skips around in the fallen leaves the sound of the crunching leaves mixed with the sounds of the forest the only things heard by the trio. She smiles and remembers how she and Daemon had been playing around in them.

(More flashbacks awesomeness! X3)

_Daemon leaps into a huge pile of leaves and Candice laughs as a shower of crunched up leaves spray everything around the pile of leaves Daemon had jumped into._

_Candice leaps into the pile too and she feels a moving thing below and she leaps backward in astonishment, "W-who are you?" Candice stammers shivering.(If you're wondering why she is talking that way is because it's in flashback form of Candice so that's what she heard from her own ears.)_

"_Candice?" Daemon asks the pile of leaves shaking as he spoke._

"_Oh sorry! I thought you were some kind of other pokemon like a seviper or something. . . Sorry anyway." Candice says while circling the pile of leaves._

"_It's ok. . . Anyway can you help me out? My paw got stuck in a hole and I don't know the move dig. . ." Daemon says while trying to pull his paw out._

"_Ok. . . I think your ear is sticking out so I'll try to dig you out." Candice says and she kicks up the leaves sending a shower over her._

_Daemon waits and he shifts uncomfortably while hidden inside the pile._

_Candice pokes the ear then after finding Daemon she tries to pull his paw out._

_Daemon whimpers in pain as a splinter pierces his skin, "C-careful. . . My paw has a splinter in it. . ." Daemon says still whimpering._

_Candice nods and uses dig to get his paw out._

_Daemon slowly brings his paw and lightly licks the blood away then pulls the splinter out growling in pain, "Oww! It hurts. . ." He mumbles while licking the wound furiously._

_Candice paces, "What will your trainer say if he sees that?" She asks stopping once in a while to glance at him._

"_I. . . I don't know. . ." He says and the bleeding stops._

_Candice helps him up and they both walk back to the field of flowers stopping to see Dawn and Paul kissing._

(Well you know the rest so flashback over! Awww. . .)

They reach the theater and a few adults and other students gather outside the steps to the theater.

"Oh god. . . There's a lot of people. . ." Dawn says holding Paul's hand tighter.

"Don't worry. . . We practiced a million times enough for us to perfect it." Paul reassures Dawn and she nods.

"O-ok. . ." Dawn murmurs and they push the doors open while Candice hops on Dawn's shoulder.

The theater was all set for the scenes, the people roaming around the theater stage mingling with the others, some panicking and other calm.

Dawn looks around for their friends and she catches Paul wiping his mouth, "What are you doing?" She asks and Paul looks at her.

"When we kissed your lip gloss rubbed on my lips and people will think we did kiss. . ." Paul whispers and Dawn nods.

Dawn blushes remembering she had still been holding Paul's hand and she lets go of his hand blushing hard.

Paul glances at her and looks around, "Drew! Ash! Gary!" Paul calls out from about 4 meters away from them.

"Paul!" Gary says and they all wave to Dawn and Paul.

Dawn smiles and Candice looks around gazing at the sparkly décor on stage, "Hey guys have you seen May, Leaf and Misty?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah. They're in the girl's changing room." Drew says and Dawn walks away.

"Thanks!" She calls out before breaking into a run.

Candice holds on and Dawn suddenly stop running, flinging Candice off her shoulder and on the floor in front of Dawn.

"Candice!" Dawn shouts and she picks Candice up stroking her head.

"Umbree. . ."(I'm fine. . .) She says shaking her fur.

Dawn nods and sets her on the floor, "I'll go change and you can come inside but stay near me." Dawn instructs Candice and she nods. Dawn opens the door and looks inside, "May?" She asks walking inside.

"Yeah?" May replies from inside one of the stalls and Dawn walk over to where she heard the voice and knocks on it.

"I just got here from practicing my lines." Dawn says and she walk inside the stall next to May.

"Oh. . . Was Paul with you?" She asks.

"Yeah of course." Dawn says and she grows skeptical about the question.

"Oh ok." May says hiding a sly smirk from her.

"DAWNEH! Ms. Ramona is looking for you!" Leaf shouts from the stall across Dawn.

"Oh then I gotta change quick!" Dawn says and she quickly changes into the golden dress with her matching accessories(from chapter one).

~xoxo~

Paul's gaze travels around the theater stage and he sees a couple of people rehearsing their lines, "Shouldn't we change too?" Paul asks the others and he looks back at them.

"Oh yeah. . . Maybe we should." Ash says and Drew and Gary nod while Paul starts walking to the men's changing room.

"Hey Ash, I don't think you're allowed to go in." Gary says as they walk.

"Why is that?" Ash asks.

"'Cause you're not a boy!" Gary says and he laughs.

"Whatever. . ." Ash murmurs and he rolls his eyes.

Drew enters the changing room, "Guess everyone else either forgot to change or are already done since no one's here." Drew says peeking into each of the 4 stalls.

Paul nods and picks one remembering he had left his bag in front of the girl's changing room. _Oh god. . .I have to walk across the stage? Why did I leave it there in the first place again? Oh yeah. . .Dawn said so. . . Why do I even listen to that girl?. . ._

Gary opens up his bag and looks inside it, "Ok now who took my tie?" He asks and looks at Ash.

"I didn't do it." Ash says his eyes filled with innocence.

". . . I believe you. . ." Gary says and he sees Paul leaving, "Where is he going?" He asks Drew and Ash and they both shrug.

"Maybe our Romeo is out to fetch Juliet." Drew says smirking and they all laugh.

~xoxo~

Dawn exits the changing room carrying her bag and Candice follows, "Is that Paul?" She asks Candice and the umbreon nods, "Hey Paul!" Dawn shouts and she waves to him.

"Troublesome. . ." He says and Paul walks over, "Where did you hide my bag?" He asks and Dawn points to his bag next to a curtain, "Thanks." Paul says and he slings it over one shoulder.

Dawn follows him, "So you're gonna change now?" She asks.

"No of course not. . . I'm gonna bake pie. . ." He says sarcastically and Paul rolls his eyes.

"Well you didn't need to say it that way 'cause Ms. Ramona needs us right now." Dawn says.

"You could've told me earlier!" Paul shouts and he runs to the changing room again.

"I'll just wait for you here. . ." Dawn says sadly and she sits on a big plastic chair and she drops her bag next to the chair, "He didn't even say bye or grunt like the usual. . ." Dawn says even sadder.

"Umbree umbreon?"(Do you even have feelings for Paul?) Candice asks looking up at the sad girl.

Dawn hesitates for a moment then nods slow and sad, "Yeah. . . I do. . ." She says her eyes flickered to the left and she sees Paul walking out with his bag.

"Umbreon. . ."(I won't tell anyone. . .) Candice whispers before Dawn stands up, her eyes filling with that same happy glow.

~xoxo~

(Dawn's POV of the play but not the whole thing)

I had thought of everything we did to make this play happen. I thought of the hours put into rehearsing it and the people we would end up entertaining. My thoughts burst as I heard Ms. Ramona start talking.

"Now here we have our talented students who have worked blood, sweat and tears for this play to be possible. . . The Love Story of Fedaura and Leo. . ." Ms. Ramona says and the whole theater claps as the curtains raise up to reveal the inside of the royal castle where I, Fedaura, live with my mother, Queen Melanie(May), and my father, King Sebastian(Drew).

It seemed pretty ironic since May and Drew were the biggest hinted couple since May always protects Drew from me. I love making fun of them. . . Wait. . . I should be focused!

Soft music plays in the background and Ash, the guard, walks on stage dragging someone wearing dirty, ripped-up clothes with an umbreon following him.

"Now who is this, Antonio?" May asks Ash and I look at the man Ash had dragged in with him.

"He is a beggar loitering outside the palace grounds, Queen." Ash replies and the man struggles his head bowed down but Ash forces it up and it reveals Paul's face all covered in sweat and his hair messed up.

"Mother," I say changing my accent to a soft tone of voice, "What shall the consequence be?" I ask looking at May.

May doesn't reply and she looks at Drew, "I-I don't know with your father. . ." She murmurs and Drew looks intently at Paul.

". . . Set him free. . . So far there is no rule what we shall do to loiterers. . ." Drew says and Ash nods dragging Paul off stage.

What was the feeling I possessed just staring into those eyes of his. . .? Maybe something I've never felt before. . .

I watch as the next scene comes in showing the outside of the palace garden and I walk in holding a small white rose twirling around in my golden dress while Paul watches from the other side of the fence.

"Is someone there?" I ask hearing a rustle of bushes and Paul ducks under the fence.

Paul timidly peeks again and I catch a glimpse of his hair from the other side of the fence.

"Hello? S-show yourself or I'll call Antonio on you!" I threaten and Paul slowly stands up looking down, "Oh, it's you again. . ." I say and he looks at me his eyes filled with sadness, "What is your name?" I ask and he bites his lower lip.

"M-my name is Leonardo Michael Writhleback. . ." Paul murmurs.

"Well. . . What brings you here to my wonderful abode?" I ask and he looks down again gulping.

"W-well. . . I don't have anything better to do. . . And I am a beggar. . ." Paul says his deep, rough voice changing into a soft voice most people would take pity on but not for the royal family.

I lift my head up a bit, "And you expect me to take great pity on you and give you something?" I say defiantly.

Paul looks down and he scuffles his hands. I snort and look at him, "Well I would do that only if you do one thing." I say and Paul lifts his head up.

"What do I need to do?" He asks his eyes hinting happiness.

"When I give the item to you, you must run far from here and never come back here. . . If my father finds out what I have done. . . He will hunt you down and kill you. . ." I murmur and he nods.

I nod and run off stage while Paul waits ducking low and he smiles his gaze lost in remembrance of me. I come back carrying a knapsack and a big, bulgy envelope, "Here." I say giving the things, "Now run off!" I whisper loud as Paul hears shouts of people including Drew's.

Paul nods gratefully and runs off hiding in a nearby tree, "Fedaura! What are you doing here?" Drew asks and I look at him my eyes showing nothing suspicious.

"I'm here as my usual just walking around the garden admiring the flowers." I say and Drew narrows his eyes at me.

"Well don't do anything stupid. . ." He says walking off then stops and turns around, "Also, if you see that beggar boy, tell him we will keep a close eye on him. . ." Drew says and I nod thinking of what would happen to Paul.

The next scene comes in showing the town park empty in the early morning sun, "I'll feel more relaxed here. . ." I say and I walk over to a stone bench.

A familiar silhouette appears next to me and I turn to see Paul dressed up in a black tux with a plain black tie, his hair all fixed up.

His smirks, "And look who finally came out of her palace grounds." Paul remarks and he sits on the bench next to me.

"I come here to think but only in the early morning because I know that people would maybe kill me or steal my jewelry while I'm out. . ." I say and I make sure I keep my distance from the boy.

"Don't worry. . . I wouldn't steal your things since now I was able to get things on my own." Paul says and he grows tempted to shove his hands into the pockets of his pants.

I let out a sigh of relief, "That's good." I say with a smile and I sit more comfortably beside Paul. I place my hands on the sides and stare into Paul's eyes.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I ask and he smirks.

"Well I'm just here for. . . Actually no reason. . ." He says and sweatdrops.

"Oh. . . Well maybe my father could rethink you now. . . But he's going to wonder how in Earth did you get all this in a day. . ." I say sadly and Paul puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, just bring me to your castle and I'll say I'm of royal blood but both my father and mother were killed a few days after my birth so I became an orphan." Paul says and I stand up. He stands up too and we walk back to my castle enjoying each other's company.

"So you're going to lie for the sake of being friends with me?" I ask with a curious tone in my voice.

"I guess so." Paul says shrugging and we walk off stage, the scenery changing into the castle throne room and May and Drew are seen talking about the problems of the town.

"So maybe we need to increase the farming land so the citizens can have more jobs and food." May says and she points to some numbers on a clipboard.

"But if we do we need to ask some land from the owner of that pokemon farm!" He shouts and points to the little marked pokemon farm.

"We can negotiate with him!" May shouts back and she crosses her arms across her chest glaring at Drew.

"Mother! Father!" I shouts running on stage with Paul following close behind.

Drew stops talking and looks at Paul then stands up drawing out a sword. He points the sword straight at Paul, "What is he doing here? I thought I told you he is never to come back here!" He shouts and Dawn walks up to Drew and pushes his sword down.

"He is not a pure beggar boy." I say trying to reassure Drew, "He is of royal blood but his father and mother died when he was very young causing him to become an orphan and a beggar boy before. . . But now he will act and dress like a true prince." I say and Drew exchanges worried looks with May.

"Then where did he get all this in a day?" May asks pointing to the clothes.

"Oh. . . Well. . ." I say looking down and Drew walks over.

"Did you give him the clothes that were in the closet room?" Drew asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod and look at him my eyes filled with sadness, "It's ok. . . I was actually even planning to give them away if we hadn't used it yet. . ." Drew murmurs reassuringly.

"So it is ok he's going to use them?" I ask rubbing a tear away.

"Yes. . ." Drew murmurs and he looks at Paul.

Paul nods gratefully and smiles, "Thank you." He says.

Drew claps his hands, "Now let us welcome a prince to the town!" Drew shouts and his cry of joy echoes around the stage.

Paul looks at him bewildered, "M-me? A prince?" Paul shouts starstruck.

"Yes you! There is no other prince here other than you." Drew says looking at Paul.

"B-but doesn't that mean-" I stammer and Drew cuts me off.

"Yes it does and I will arrange it right away!" Drew snaps his fingers and Gary runs on stage carrying a checkbook and calendar.

"Now when will I have a spare day?" Drew asks and May stands up and walks over to him.

"You have a spare day. . . 2 weeks from now. . ." Gary says while flipping through the calendar.

Drew nods while rubbing his chin, "Hmm. . . Maybe on that day. . ." Drew mumbles to himself and he looks at Gary, "Now go organize it and come back to me when you have." Drew says and he dismisses Gary.

Gary walks off stage mumbling something to himself and I look at Paul, "Uh. . ." I say and we both have puzzled expressions.

"Great. . . Just great. . . We're going to be married and we just met. . ." Paul says and he facepalms.

"Yeah. . ." I murmur and I sit on my throne next to May's. ((Ok. . . You know what? Screw the audition scenes 'cause I didn't even follow a bit of it xD.))

Paul sighs and stands next to me, "What will we do?" He asks looking at me.

I shrug and look around, "Maybe you two could get accustomed with each other. . . Now got to your room and plan things out. . ." May says and I look at her.

"Fine. . ." I mumble and Paul and I walk off stage looking down.

The stage light fades away and the break time starts.

"That was amazing you two!" Ms. Ramona remarks and she claps her hands along with the rest of the stage crew and actors.

Paul and I smile at each other and we sit down on our chairs next to a table, "The intermission will last for only 15 minutes so review yours lines and do whatever you want." Misty says and she grabs the script and gasps.

"What?" I ask looking at her then I drink some water.

"The second part is where you and Paul kiss!" Misty shouts and everybody gasps.

I spew the water at Gary and he glares at me. Paul and I look at each other with both our jaws down and us with shocked looks in our faces.

* * *

**H-C09: So how was that for the first part of their play? Cool, awesome, funny, stupid? Give me your reviews and I will give you all pie in exchange! :33**

**Also I want you guys to guess what will happen in the next chapter and those who will get it right will receive. . . A preview to it :D**

**Random Person: That's it? A preview?**

**H-C09: Who the hell are you?**

**Random Person: Your imaginary friend :3**

**H-C09: Then my imagination wants to kill me. . .**

**Random Person: Anyway. . .**

**H-C09: Review! I know you want that pie. . .**

**Random Person: *sweatdrop***

**H-C09: Just click that button below and the pie shall be yours! I also need a beta reader in case of my wrong grammar, spelling and whatever else is wrong. If you become the beta reader I will give you pie. . . And a basket filled with muffins!**

**Random Person: Wow. . .**


	3. Finishing Touch

**H-C09: Thank you guys for giving me your reviews! :D I really appreciate it! And too bad for the suckers who read my fanfic but didn't' review xP Now here you go! Your long awaited pie!-hands out the pies-**

**Random Person: Where's mine?**

**H-C09: Why would I be giving you?**

**Random Person: Because. . . I'm a fan!**

**H-C09: You are my mean imaginary friend who can't eat or sleep so you don't need food.**

**Random Person: Whatever. . . You're an evil person. . .**

**H-C09: Yes, yes I am xP Now go read and I will give you muffins!**

**Random Person: What flavor?**

**H-C09: You don't really need to know that. . .**

**

* * *

**

(Paul's POV)

The intermission had been going on for about 5 minutes already and Dawn and I have been pacing back and forth panicking about the kissing scene, "Ohmigod! What will we do?" Dawn asks her face sweating a bit with her bangs sticking to her forehead.

I grunt and look around trying to calm myself down. _What if I make a big mistake from stammering or I fall on my face from running?_ I think but Dawn grasps me and shakes me furiously.

"We only have 9 damn minutes left!" Dawn screams and she keeps shaking me and I push her away.

"Shut the fuck up and calm down for god's sake!" I scream back at her and she falls silent then she buries her face in her hands and starts crying silently.

_Go ahead. . . Keep crying. . . I don't care one bit. . ._ I thought grimly and a small part of me said I should say sorry. _But I'm not that kind of person who says sorry to cry-babies. . ._ I thought and May runs over to her.

"Dawn!" May shouts and she puts a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?" She asks the crying blunette.

"P-Paul screamed at my face and pushed me down. . ." Dawn mumbles while crying.

May glares hard at me and walks up to me, "Paul, you are a fucking bitch." She says harshly then slaps me so hard in the face that a red mark quickly appeared and it stung like a car hit me on the cheek.

"Shit!" I scream and I clutch my cheek, red spots appearing and May keeps glaring at me while comforting her crying friend.

Dawn sniffles a lot before wiping her tears away and she looks up at me, "P-Paul? Are you alright?" She asks her voice so soft it almost sounds like a whisper.

I look at her my eyes clouded with worry and pain, "Y-yeah. . ." I whisper and I put my hand down revealing a deep red scar.

"Oh my god! May!" Dawn shouts to her friend next to her and May steps back, "You slapped him that hard!" She shouts and Dawn runs over to me.

"I-I didn't know! Honest!" May shouts and she backs away her eyes growing wide.

Dawn's eyes fill with tears again and she hugs me tight, "Don't worry. . . We can always fix everything if we do it together. . ." She whispers and May slowly walks away.

I slightly smile I hear May make a quick get-away before I start a fight and Dawn goes on her tip-toes. Dawn looks at me deeply in the eyes my eyes meeting hers before she gives me a kiss on the cheek that May had slapped.

My eyes slightly burr and I shake my head and Dawn stands normally, "Is something wrong with what I did?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

I shake my head, "No. . ." I murmur and I look around, "It's time for us to shine again." I say and we walk to the side of the stage but hidden behind the curtains.

The next stage comes in and I watch the set come in, a long table with many candles on it, a wonderful buffet all around the table, tons of chairs, and even an ice statue of the palace in the middle, "I wonder how much this all cost. . ." I hear Dawn mumbles to herself and Ms. Ramona walks over.

"I think they overdid it with the candles and ice sculpture. . ." She murmurs and I watch Ms. Ramona and Dawn talk.

"So your saying the ice sculpture is real?" Dawn says and Ms. Ramona nods.

I look on stage and Drew and May are seen sitting on their chairs. I fix my collar with a flick of my hands, "Let's go." I say with a smirk and Dawn and I walk on stage smiling.

Dawn timidly holds my hand and I feel her hand shake a bit, "Don't worry. . . It's ok. . ." I say faintly and she nods then Drew stands up and walks over.

"Well I see you have become friends now!" Drew chirps and Dawn and I both nod, "That's wonderful! But for now sit down and the rest of the guests shall arrive shortly." He says and Drew goes back to his seat.

I glance at Dawn and she sits on the labeled seat with her name on it. I sit on mine and we hear many voices, "Queen Melanie! King Sebastian! How wonderful is it to see you both again?" I look at the person who had spoken and realized it was Leaf all dressed in fancy olden-time-ish clothing and she wore tons of make-up almost making her resemble a clown.

"Princess Diana! How long has it been ever since we saw you last time?" May chirps and she gives a warm smile.

"I guess about a couple of years. . ." Leaf says tapping her chin.

"You look so. . . Over-dressed. . ." Drew says and he looks at her clothes and make-up.

"I-I do?" Leaf shouts and she looks at her clothes and pats her face.

"Well. . . Yeah. . . Anyway, remember my daughter, Fedaura?" May asks and she points to Dawn.

Leaf nods and she looks at me, "Whose this? Is he the new prince you're talking about in the invitation?" She asks.

Drew nods, "Yes, and he is going to marry Fedaura soon." He says and a hint of jealousy glints in Leaf's eyes as she looks at Drew.

"Oh ok." She says and a two people walk over to them, "Mother? Father?" Leaf asks and the silhouettes become clearer showing Leaf's father and mother, the king and queen, King Patrick and Queen Rosalyn(Trip and Iris).

"King Patrick, Queen Rosalyn!" Dawn shouts and she smiles.

"Fedaura, my dear! It has been so long!" Iris runs up to Dawn and hugs her.

I watch everybody talk and mingle. Not long, all the other guests arrive and the stage fills with talking students. Some talking about school things and other's following what was written on the script.

I hear a loud bell and everybody turns to see Drew ringing a small bell, "Now sit down everyone!" Drew shouts above the murmurs.

We all take our seats and the extra people come in as waiters and waitresses to pour some apple cider into the glasses.

Don't tell me this is real. . . I think to myself and I shake the glass a bit. Well it's real all right. . . I think while watching the apple cider slowly stop swishing around inside the glass.

I nearly start daydreaming until Drew stands up while shaking his bell, "Listen everybody!" He shouts while ringing the bell loudly, "All you know the reason why you came here." He says while gazing down at the people seated at the table.

Most of the people nod along with me, "Well then, I would like to now welcome the soon-to-be prince of Sinnoh!" Drew announces and he nods his head to me signaling I should stand.

I stand up and give a slight smile with waving a bit, "Hi." I say and I sit down again.

"Well my daughter Fedaura shall be wed to him next week Monday." Drew calls out and ripples of murmurs fill the stage.

I glance around noticing the small glares coming from Leaf. She really is getting into her character. . . I think and Dawn looks at me, "Wouldn't you think that would be nice?" She asks me smiling.

"W-what?" I ask completely forgetting I wasn't paying any attention.

"Nice that our wedding should be held at the cliff-side overlooking the ocean." She reminds me not knowing that I hadn't been listening.

"Yes, of course it would." I reply and Drew nods.

"Well then it's settled! Your wedding shall be held at the cliff-side on Monday!" Drew chirps and he smiles.

I glance at Dawn and she holds my hand smiling. I don't think the holding hands thing is in the script. . . I think to myself and the others congratulate us with toasts and verbal congratulations.

The stage darkens into black then a scene of the next few days flying by and other people take Dawn and I's roles so we have enough time to change into our next costumes.

The scene ends and the stage darkens once more. A sunset view of the ocean on a cliff-side is seen next and found there are white cloth covered chairs, each with a ribbon in the back, and a white arch with red roses growing on it.

While the stage is still dark, I run on and take my place standing next to the white arch and I look to the right to see Kenny dressed up in an outfit of a priest, "This feels itchy for a reason. . ." I hear him mumble and I shudder.

Don't tell me the reason. . . I think to myself and the rest of the actors and actresses run on stage to take their places.

The white arch was placed on the left side of the stage so when Dawn enters she can just walk straight without anyone seeing her come on yet. The chairs were about twenty for all the people to have a seat each but I thought of the people watching us instead.

What will be their reaction to this last scene? Will they gasp in shock or say silent? I thought and my vision blurred a bit as the bright lights above me shone. I hear Kenny clear his throat a bit and slow music plays as the background.

I turn to the curtain ahead of me as I watch Dawn slowly walk on stage. One of her hands holds a bouquet of flowers while her other arm is around Drew's arm while they both walk on the carpet laid out in the middle.

Dawn reaches her place and Drew walks to his seat and sits down. Kenny starts speaking and I look at him, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Fedaura Dawn and Leonardo Writhleback." Kenny says and his voice echoes around.

(I don't really know the things they say at weddings so I'm skipping most of the parts so we're gonna be at the last part with the vows and kiss. Also, if I got some words wrong or I interchanged what would happen just tell me and I can update this chapter.)

"Do you, Feduara Dianne Dawn take Leonardo Michael Writhleback to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kenny asks and he glances from me to Dawn.

"I do." Dawn says nodding slightly and she smiles.

"And do you, Leonardo Michael Writhleback take Feduara Dianne Dawn to be your laywfully wedded wife?" Kenny asks me.

"I do." I say and I can't help but smile.

Kenny smirks, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Kenny announces, "You may now kiss the bride." He says.

I close my eyes and kiss Dawn. Her lips tasted of strawberry and I open my eyes noticing the curtain slowly closing and I try to prolong the kiss.

Hurry up you stupid curtain! I think to myself and it finally closes on us and Dawn and I step back, both of us taking deep breathes and I wipe her lipgloss off my lips.

We run off stage and the curtain opens up again. Dawn and I walk on stage holding hands and we bow, the crowd clapping and cheering for us. I smile knowing how many people we entertained and where the money these people used to buy the tickets would go to.

(Third person POV)

The others walk on stage and they crowd claps and cheers for them too. Ms. Ramona gives some words to the actors and audience, ". . . And to the actors and actresses involved in the making of this wonderful play, another round of applause!" She says proudly and the audience claps again.

The actors and actresses bow holding each other's hand and they go backstage for more congratulations from the stage-crew and teachers. Dawn and Paul walk to the big table for a drink, "That was fun!" Dawn remarks and Paul grunts in agreement.

"So how was your kiss?" Gary mocks and Paul rolls his eyes then gets a water bottle.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut and your eyes glued to your own business instead." Paul says without looking at Gary.

Gary snorts, "I was just asking. . . As if you even liked it? I could tell from your expression." He says Gary's eyes narrowing at Paul as he turns around to look at Gary.

"I told you to stick to your own business or I'm gonna do something so bad you're never going to forget it. . ." Paul taunts and Gary smirks.

"I'd like to see what you have laid out for me tomorrow at the prom. . . Maybe I'll just steal something. . . Or someone from you. . ." Gary taunts back smirking at Dawn and she backs away her eyes showing worry.

"Don't you dare steal Dawn or I'll tell Leaf you think she's more worthless than a magickarp." Paul threatens and he narrows his eyes, the tension between them growing.

Gary clenches his fist and grits his teeth, "Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Leaf." He says through his gritted teeth and Paul smirks.

"I knew there was something up with you and Leaf." Paul says and he crosses his arms across his chest.

"There's nothing 'up' between Leaf and me." Gary murmurs and he storms away growling.

"Looks like you need to thank me." Paul says to Dawn after Gary disappears among the crowd.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks." Dawn says and she looks at Paul.

"You ok?" He asks looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She murmurs and garbs her bag then goes to the girls changing room.

Paul watches her leave and walks to the boys changing room, getting his bag along the way, "What's with Dawn? She seems a bit. . . Dazed. . ." He mumbles to himself and Paul quickly changes into a pure black shirt and worn-out jeans with a pair of black Converse shoes.

Dawn walks out of the changing room staring hard at the floor while walking out and she bumps into someone and looks up, "Sorry. . ." She murmurs and notices May was the person who she had bumped into, "May?" She asks.

"Dawn? Dawn!" May exclaims and she hugs her blue haired friend, "So how was it?" She asks releasing Dawn from her killer death-hug.

"Wh-which one?" Dawn asks rubbing her neck from the hug.

"Everything that happened in the play!" May shouts and Dawn taps her head, thinking.

"Um. . . Well it was fun and a good way to express myself. . ." Dawn murmurs and May gasps.

"When you mean 'express yourself' you mean. . . You do have feelings for Paul?" May shouts and gasps in shock.

"W-what? I didn't mean it that way!"Dawn shouts and she gasps too.

"Gasping contest here?" Misty asks walking over to May and Dawn.

"MISTY! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT DAWN SAID!" May screams in Misty's face and Misty covers her ears.

"God May! Lower your voice or the whole school can hear you!" Misty shouts back and May frowns.

"Sorry. . ." May murmurs and Dawn covers May's mouth.

Dawn looks at Misty, her eyes wide, "Don't listen to anything May has to say. . ." Dawn says and May licks her hand, "MAY! THAT'S GROSS!" Dawn shouts and she takes her hand off May's mouth and rubs it on her shirt.

May snickers, "Well that was the only idea left in my head. . . Anyway, Misty! Dawn said that-" May explains but gets cut off as the boys approach them, "I'll tell you later." She says quietly.

"Hey guys!" Ash says with a smile, "Whatcha' doin'?" He asks and the girls exchange looks saying 'You say it'.

Paul looks at them and he lifts up an eyebrow, "What's up?" He asks and Dawn gulps.

"W-well. . . We were. . . Talking about girl things. . ." Dawn lies and the boys look at the girls suspiciously.

"Hmm. . . You sure? 'Cause I heard lots of screaming and shouting coming from here. . ." Drew says and May sifts her position feeling a bit queasy.

"Yeah were sure." Misty says and the boys nod but still look at them suspiciously.

"Anyway. . . Have you guys seen Leaf or Gary around?" Ash asks and the girls shake their heads, "II wonder where they could've gone. . ." He murmurs and Dawn and Paul look at each other worried.

"Dawn? You ok?" May asks and she pokes Dawn.

"Hmm?" Dawn looks at May, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She says and Misty takes her phone out and texts Leaf.

'Hey Leaf. Where are you? The boys along with May, Dawn and I are looking for you and Gary. Please meet us at the secret garden ASAP' Misty puts in the text and she looks up at them, "I told her to meet us at the secret garden so let's go!" Misty says and she runs to the garden May and Dawn right behind her. Drew, Paul and Ash quickly follow them, weaving through the people.

They slow to a walk as they reach the corridors and Dawn looks around, "Is it just me, or are the hallways empty for once?" Dawn asks.

The others look around, "Oh yeah!" May says in realization, "Maybe they just. . . . Are sleeping?" She asks smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah maybe you could be right. . . But they also might be in their dorms, studying or something." Drew says and they hear some faint sounds.

"Does anyone hear. . . Voices? Maybe more of. . . thumps?" Ash asks and they all shudder.

"Don't be such a baby, Ash." Paul mocks and Ash pouts.

"I am not a baby!" Ash retorts and Paul rolls his eyes.

"Then why are you scared of some thumps and voices?" Paul asks and Ash scratches his head.

"Um . . . Well. . . 'Cause you know. . . There's no one in the hallway. . . And we can hear things out-of-the-ordinary. . ." Ash murmurs and the noises get louder as they walk next to the janitor's closet.

"Shh. . ." Misty says and she peeks at the air vent thingy on the bottom of the door, "I can see. . . Feet, shoes and. . . People?" Misty whispers and May nods.

A white hat with a red pokeball insignia falls on the floor and rolls near the vent and Dawn gasps, "Bu-but that's-" Dawn says horrified and Ash cuts her off.

"It is!" He says with a gasp and they all look each other with a surprised look.

"Looks like we put two and two together and got something we shouldn't have found out. . ." Paul says and they stand up.

"M-maybe we should go now!" Drew says and they all run to the secret garden.

* * *

**H-C09: It's finished! Sorry if it's way shorter than the other two chapters. . . That's 'cause I had to finish it before I would have my tests.**

**Random Person: Thank god! You did a short one for once!**

**H-C09: . Whatever. . . Anyway, could you guess who the hat belongs to? It's actually obvious :))**

**Random Person: I know who it is! It's-**

**H-C09: Shut the heck up! Don't be such a spoiler!**

**Random Person: -_- But it's fun. . .**

**H-C09: Ok. . . It's not fun for me. . .**

**Random Person: Whatever. . . Read and review!**

**H-C09:-slaps RP- That's my line! Please READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**Random Person: Owww. . .**

**H-C09: xDDDD**


	4. Love In Summertime

**HC-09: I'm really sorry for the short chapter and I'll make it up to you guys by making this chapter way longer.**

**Random Person: Foreshadows?**

**HC-09: Yes, there are going to be many in this chapter.**

**Random Person: Yay! :D**

**HC-09: Uh. . . -.-"**

**Random Person: :3**

**HC-09: Just read already. . . And I also slightly changed the way I write my fanfics. (If you noticed.) Also, I'm really sorry if I posted this late! I'm too busy playing my new Pokemon White x3**

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

I follow Misty as she leads us to the big oak tree we gather around every Saturday. "Where are the boys? They said they'd be here before we would," May says as she wipes her forehead with her bandana.

I shrug and I lean on the tree lazily until I find myself sitting on the ground. "It's so hot and boring here," I complain in a voice that's aching for water.

I watch Misty let out her Azumarill and it uses rain dance. Good thing she did that or we'd all die of heat stroke. I bask in the cool rain, along with the others.

Nobody makes a sound as the boys approach us, soaked and relaxed. I close my eyes to remember the play from yesterday. The script was well-planned out and our actors were great, but the thing that always pops into my thoughts was the kiss Paul and I had.

He sits beside me and I glance at him. "Hey, Dawn," he says and I turn to him.

"Hi, Paul," I say before I sneeze loudly. May, who is sitting beside me, gives me some tissue. I sneeze again, but into the tissue and I blow my nose afterwards.

I draw my legs up to my body and hug them to stop myself from shivering. "Wh-who's stupid idea w-was to come here again? 'Cause I should be blaming him or her," I say with my teeth chattering.

Everyone points at Misty. "What? Well, I didn't think that it would be this hot," Misty says a bit surprised. This really was her fault but I didn't want to blame it on my best friend.

"It's ok, Misty. I don't blame you." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Wait, is it just me or do I smell smoke?" I ask.

May looks around. "But it's raining! How's it possible for a fire to start?" She asks.

"Well I only made it rain here. Not in the other parts of the school," Misty says and she climbs the tree.

"Tell us if you see anything up there," Ash calls out to her and the leaves stop rustling.

In a few seconds, the leaves rustle loudly and some shower down on the group. "Guys! The gym is on fire!" Misty cries out in alarm.

I stand up and my eyes widen. "We have to go there now! Before anyone gets hurt. Or worse!" I say and we start running towards the burning gym.

The smoke distorts my view and the smell of smoke fills my nose. "Where is it? I can't see a thing," I say with a coughing fit after. I stop running to find myself lost in the smoke. "May! Paul! Ash! Drew! Misty!" I try calling out their names but no one replies.

I run around hopeless to find my friends or even another person. The smoke is filling my lungs and I drop to the floor. I see the thick, gray smoke then complete darkness.

~xoxo~

I wake up to see a bright light and I sit up. _Where am I?_ I hear coughs around me. I look around to find myself in the school clinic. Other students are lying down in bed and the room smells of the same smoke I fainted from.

I think of what might've happened to my friends. _They might've helped out to stop the fire from reaching the other buildings. . . _Nurse Joy walks over to me. "Dawn. How do you feel?" She asks me while scribbling down something on her clipboard.

I try talking but instead I cough hard. "I. . . I feel-" I cough again and she gives me a glass of water.

"It's ok. It seems like you can't talk yet. Just rest your voice and drink lots of water," Nurse Joy instructs me and I give a tiny nod. She walks away to get more things for the other patients and I close my eyes.

I hear footsteps approach me and my eyes flicker open. _Paul? What's he doing here? _I rub my eyes and he stands next to my bed. "Troublesome?" He says with a smirk.

I have a short coughing fit before I reply. "Don't you dare call me that," I say with my voice rasping from the effect of the smoke.

He chuckles and shakes his head slowly. "What if I want to?" He asks me and I smile sheepishly and scratch my head.

"Well. . . I'm not sure," I admit and Paul smirks more.

"And that's what I guessed." He pulls a chair and sits on it.

I feel a tiny spasm of happiness pass through me and I smile. We stay silent for a while just staring at each other and occasionally I cough or the faint school bell that makes us turn to the building next to the clinic.

"D-Dawn. . . I have something to tell you," Paul murmurs and I look at him.

"Yeah? What is it, Paul?" I ask him and he fiddles with his fingers while looking at them.

"W-well. . . I kinda. . . have a. . . you know. . . a crush on. . . you. . ." He whispers but slurs the last word.

I bite my lower lip and blush hard. "R-really?" I ask and give a small smile.

Paul nods a bit and blushes too. "I've had it for a long time now. . ."

I hug him tight and a loud snap makes the whole room dark. Some of the patients panic and scream but Paul and I sit there hugging each other. "I feel the same way too. . ." I whisper into his ear and a tear rolls down my cheek.

He strokes me cheek and feels the tear. "Are you crying tears of. . . joy?" He asks softly.

I nod and he wipes it away. Paul leans in and kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss him back. I hear something slam shut and the lights go back on.

I open my eyes and find everyone staring at us. I push Paul away from me and he looks at me. "What was-" He cuts himself off and looks around. "Oh. . ."

I lie down again and pull the sheets over my head but the principal walks over and pulls them off me. "Go to my office now," He says before leaving.

Paul and I look at each other with wide eyes and he stands up. "Let's go?" He asks shaking a bit.

"Yeah. . . but we're in big trouble. . ." I say and stand up.

We walk out of the clinic together and enter the main building. "Am I so dizzy that I'm imagining everyone is staring at us and whispering to each other?" I ask Paul and he shakes his head.

"No, but I'm guessing one of the kids from the room told one person causing a rumor. . . but it's not a rumor. . . it's a fact. . ." He mutters and I look at the door that's growing closer and closer.

The secretary of the school, Professor Juniper, looks at us with a bland look. "Please wait for a moment. Give Professor Rowan some time," She tells us and I fix my beanie while waiting.

We wait a few minutes and Professor Juniper knocks on the door. "Let them come in," A voice says form the other side of the door and she opens it.

I gulp and enter. _Was it obvious I'm shaking with fear?_ I look at Professor Rowan sitting behind his desk and writing something on a folder with papers inside that looks like a person's permanent record.

"Sit down," He says with a wave of his hand. We take a seat on a white, leathery couch. "Now do you two know why you're here?" He asks while leaning towards us.

I clench my fist and gulp. "B-because w-we broke t-the rules?" I stammer and he nods.

"Correct, Dawn. Now, Paul, tell me what rule you have broken," Professor Rowan says coolly.

Paul hesitates for a moment before replying. "The rule that there shouldn't be any boy-girl relationships in this school," Paul mutters and Professor Rowan nods slowly.

"Yes, but why? Why do you think it isn't allowed?" He asks us and I shudder. Clearly, I knew the answer but didn't want to say it aloud. "Dawn. How 'bout you tell me."

I shakily turn my head to him. "B-because. . . we might be too. . . distracted?" I reply and he nods thoughtfully.

"And you, Paul. What is your answer to that question?" He asks Paul. Paul looks at him with a small glare.

"If the couple break-up then it will cause them to have low grades," Paul replies and I flinch at his answer.

_What is he thinking? He shouldn't be saying that kind of answer! _I take deep breaths and wait for Professor Rowan to speak.

"Well, that concludes our 'little talk'. Dawn, I can let you go. But, if you break anymore rules then I might have to talk to your mother. Paul, I'm sorry but I need to talk to Reggie now." He says and I release a sigh of relief but Paul grow tense as every second passes.

"It's ok, Paul. Maybe Reggie will-" I say before he cuts me off.

"Reggie will what? Will transfer me of course!" He scoffs and I look down.

Professor Rowan had luckily not eavesdropped on our conversation. "You both can go now. Go to your dorms and stay away from trouble. Especially you, Paul."

Professor Juniper opens the door and we leave the Principal's office. I look around to find only a few students left in the hallways. _What time is it? How long have I been in the clinic?_ I yawn and rub an eye while walking to my shared dorm with May, Misty and Leaf.

Paul looks around and stops at the my dorm door. "Well. . . Goodnight. . ." He murmurs and I hug him.

"I don't want you to transfer. . . never in a million years. . ." I whisper and he kisses me. I smile. "Goodnight and good luck."

He nods and lets go of me. "See you. . . Probably tomorrow. . ." He says before walking away.

I watch him leave and lean on the door. The door immediately opens and I fall backwards to the floor. "Gahh!" I shout and my three good friends stand over me.

"Dawn! You're alive!" Leaf cries and helps me up.

"Leaf! Don't say that!" May shouts and slaps Leaf's arm.

"Oww. . . Misty! May is being a meanie again. . ." Leaf whimpers and May rolls her eyes.

Misty ignores Leaf's whimpers. "So, Dawn. How are you?" She asks me and I scratch my head.

"I-I feel fine. . . so where did you guys go? I practically got lost in the smoke!" I say and Leaf and Misty stop arguing.

"We honestly sent May, Ash and Paul to go look for you but couldn't since the smoke was getting to thick for anybody to see in so we had to extinguish the fire instead. Sooner or later we found out you were in the clinic so we thought you'd be alright." May explains and I slowly nod.

"So which one of you sent Paul to the clinic?" I ask but quickly regret it.

"Sent Paul? What do you mean? None of us did that!" Misty exclaims and my eyes widen.

"Oops. . ." I cover my mouth and look at them.

"Paul visited you in the clinic?" Leaf asks curiously and my eyes widen at the question.

"H-he just wanted to see how I was doing!" I cry and they all chuckle.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. . . You think we don't know that 'rumor', do you?" May asks with a smile.

I say silent and she shakes her head slowly. "Well we do and know we know it's real!" Misty says and I bury my face in my hands.

"Who in the world would spread it?" I mumble and they sigh. I sit on my bed and bang my head against my pillow while shouting curses at the person who started the fact-rumor.

"But is it true you and Paul went to Principal Rowan for that?" May asks me and nod. "That's a shame. . . Maybe the other couples should be brought to him too."

Leaf gives May a glare. "What did you say?" Leaf asks May with her eyes looking like daggers.

"N-nothing. . ." She says quietly and Misty climbs into her bed.

"It's 11pm and if you guys don't wanna sleep yet then that's all your problems." Misty mumbles before falling asleep.

I push Leaf and May away from me and I disappear under the blanket. The whole room turns silent except for the Kricketots and Kricketunes filling the quiet night with beautiful sounds.

~xoxo~

I wake up at the sound of a chirping sound next to me. _Make it shut up. . ._ I cover my head with my pillow and try ignoring the chirping sound.

"Dawn! It's time for class!" I hear a voice shout and I take the pillow off my head to look at the person.

"Leaf?" I ask with a yawn. "Where's May and Misty?" I look around to find their beds empty.

"They're waiting for you outside! Now hurry up, you Snorlax!" She shouts and starts nudging me to get up.

"Wait! God. . . Impatient much?" I mumble while sitting at the edge of my bed and rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah! 'Cause everyone is right outside that door!" She says while pointing to the wooden door to my right.

"Why are you guys waiting for me anyway?" I ask as I grab my clothes from my part of the closet.

"I have no idea with them but I'm here so you won't sleep-in again!" She says and I remember last month. I think on a Tuesday? I slept-in the whole class time since I was really tired from rehearsal and school.

Leaf stands outside the bathroom door, tapping her foot impatiently and I quickly take a shower and change. I exit the bathroom while brushing my hair.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to fix your hair. If you don't fix it in time then I'm leaving you here." Leaf says with pure impatience.

I nod and start fixing my hair. I finish in about 4 minutes. "There! Done!" I exclaim and Leaf opens the door.

"Let's go!" She says and drags me outside.

"Leaf!" I shouts while running through the halls with her and everyone else. I start slapping Leaf's arm to let me go. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Leaf clearly ignores me and the pain and I grunt. "We're almost there anyway!" She says and we all burst into the classroom with all the students staring at us, including our teacher.

"Sorry we're late Sir! We had to finish up on the assignment you gave us." Drew says from the back of the group and I turn around to look at him.

"Hmm. . . Good that you finished it unlike some of your other classmates here." Mr. Richard says and I bit my lower lip trying to recall if I had truly did finish my essay.

_Think, Dawn, think!_ I close my eyes for a second and sigh in relief as I finally remember I finished it right after the play. Hopefully that all of us finished it or that person is dead with Mr. Richard.

"You can sit down now," He says after writing the people who didn't finish or start with their essay. I look around the room and recall that the gym had burned down so all the people who take up Battling Class have to train in the other gym on the opposite side of the school campus from the battling gym, which was the contest gym.

I love my Contest Class so I'm all prepped up since it's the next class after this English Class. I glance at the clock. _Just 10 more minutes. . . I just wish time would hurry up now. . ._ I look at the blackboard and sigh. There isn't anything interesting to read in that mess of scribbles and lines.

I somehow must've zoned out for so long that the bell rings and I snap back into reality. "Is Contest Class and Battle Class next?" I ask the student next to me.

"Mmhm! That means us Trainers will be in or outside of the Contest Class area!" The girl explains. I nod and say, "Thanks".

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"Iris. My name is Iris." She says with a smile.

I nod. "My name's Dawn." I say and Iris gathers up her things.

"I've heard of you before! You and Paul were the leading characters of the play, right?" She asks me while holding her stuff.

_Is she trying to imply something?_ "Y-yeah, we were. . ." I mumble.

"Oh ok." Iris says with a nod. "I was thinking. . . Maybe you could help me train with my pokemon?"

I look at her. "But I'm a coordinator! I can't even beat one of your pokemon!" I say in disbelief.

"Come on! It's worth a try! You could earn experience for the future." Iris says and I think for a moment.

"You are right. . . I will try it!" I chirp and pump my fist in the air.

We begin walking out to the hallways and to the coordinator's gym. I try to recall what pokemon were with me. _Candice, Espeon, Raichu. . .and. . . Chikorita. Maybe we can have a four-on-four battle. . . _

"So Dawn, what's your dorm number?" Iris asks me and I look at her.

"Um, 407. What's yours?" I tap my fingers on my clear folder and remember something. _Leaf. . . She's moving to the dorm room next to us. But who would be her roommate?_

"I'm getting a new one since my old one was affected by the fire. It's actually next to yours! Room 406," She replies.

I smile. "Really? That means my friend, Leaf is going to be your roommate!" I say happily.

Iris nods while smiling a little. "Cool, she's nice, right?"

"Well, of course! Leaf is kinda quiet around new people so maybe you could open up to her," I tell Iris.

"Sure. . . Can I join you guys for lunch or something?" She asks quietly.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Or course. But stay away from Drew though. He's pretty much a pervert." I say with a laugh.

Iris laughs too. "Don't worry. I know what he's like. He's been my classmate before so it's no surprise he might be the same as before." She explains.

"Wow. I wonder why I've never seen you around before." I say with a puzzled look in my eyes.

"I wasn't that sociable before. But becoming friends with Trip caused me to be able to get exposed to more people." Iris says and she stares at a group of teens. "Oh my god. . . It's Trip!"

"Huh?" I look at the group. "Hey, guys!" I shout to them and Iris quickly hides behind me.

"Dawn! You're finally here!"Misty waves to me and I run over with Iris tagging along.

Leaf peeks out from behind Misty. "Iris! You came along too!" She says gleefully and hugs her.

Iris smiles and hugs her back. "Yeah I did. Dawn said she would be helping me train my pokemon."

They stop hugging each other and start talking. _I guess they've met already. _I notice Paul looking at me and a blush a bit.

"Hey, Dawn," Paul begins and I look at him. "I'd like you to meet someone." He gestures to someone and I look at the person.

"Hey." The boy says and I recognize him.

"You're Trip aren't you?" I ask.

Trip nods. "And you're Dawn." He says.

Paul glances at both of us in astonishment. "You've met?"

"Well. . . Not exactly. I've just heard of him around." I say looking at Paul.

"Not so surprising to hear that from a girl." Trip says and chuckles.

Paul tenses up but relaxes. "Ha, you sound a bit like our other friend, Gary."

"Oh really? You mean that Gary Oak guy?" Trip says flatly and rolls his eyes. "He's just a desperate boy."

_You're lucky he's not here. . ._ "Me and Iris have better things to do besides chatting. I'm helping her train." I say confidently and walk away.

I hear Trip scoff and whisper something to Paul but I ignore it and walk over to Iris. "Hey, Iris! Let's go already!" I say and she nods.

"Ok!" Iris and I run down the stairs and slow to a walk as we get outside.

* * *

**HC-09:Ok...I lied about the longer chapter. But, it's still good right?**

**Random Person:No! No it's not!**

**HC-09:Shut up...Anyway, please review! :D**


End file.
